The Golden Road
by xXLugiXx
Summary: Un mystérieux émissaire propose à Aypierre et à toute sa bande, de participer à une version grandeur nature du célèbre jeu Taupe-Gun . Quatre équipes de cinq personnes : en leur sein une taupe, elle-même fera partie d'une nouvelle équipe de quatre. Le but? Être le dernier survivant et remporter un mystérieux cadeau offert par leur hôte. Inspiré de la saison 3 de TaupeGun.
1. Chapter 1

TAUPE-GUN: LA ROUTE D'OR.

 **PROLOGUE**

C'était une belle et chaude journée d'été. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, réchauffant la terre de ses rayons. Les grillons et les cigales entamaient leur chant traditionnel, donnant à cette campagne fleurie un air de fête. Au cœur de cette campagne, se dressait un imposant bâtiment, entouré de clôtures en fer forgé. Des murs blancs, des volets bleus, des tuiles bleues, quelques lampes en glowstone d'ici de là et voici le « Manoir des Patricks ».

Les « Patricks », une association de jeunes joueurs, vivant tous sous le même toit, telle une grande famille et fondée par leur chef, le célèbre Aypierre, ainsi que ses deux bras-droit, Azenet et Harrylafranc.

Depuis la création, une vingtaine de garçons les ont rejoint, ayant chacun leur spécialité et leur personnalité. Ils vivaient tous heureux et en plus ou moins bonne ambiance, selon les jours. Après tout, certains avaient une grande goule, cela ne pouvait être la paix constamment.

Ce jour-là, Aypierre, grand homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux océans, était étendu dans un hamac, tiré entre deux bouleaux. Il somnolait, les yeux fermés, appréciant la fraicheur offerte par l'ombre des feuilles et de la douce brise qui soufflait entre les branches. Cette quiétude, il l'avait recherché toute la journée, lui qui était resté des heures et des heures, enfermé à traiter les affaires du domaine. Toute cette paperasse lui avait donné la nausée. Depuis que son ami Harry était parti à l'étranger pour faire ses études, il sentait encore plus le poids du travail, un peu plus chaque jour. Ce seul moment de repos suffisait à l'apaiser. Mais il ne dura pas. Il sentit quelques choses tomber et recouvrir sa figure. Quelque chose de léger et rigide à la fois. Il ouvrit un œil, puis un second et croisa le regard chocolaté du garçon qui se tenait au dessus de lui, les sourcils froncés, une corbeille vide entre les mains. Du papier. Il était recouvert de papier. Le chef des Patricks poussa un gros soupir bien audible.

« Sérieusement, Aze? C'était obligatoire? » Râla Aypierre tout en se libérant des lettres et des courriels qui recouvraient son corps.

« Il ne fallait pas partir comme un voleur, avant d'avoir tout fini ! Tu m'as laissé en plan, avec tout ça ! » Expliqua le jeune brun aux yeux marrons.

« Si tu baissais le son de ton casque audio quand tu travailles, tu aurais probablement entendu mon « Je reviens dans quelques minutes. » ! En plus, tu m'as fait un « Hmm. », donc, je pensais que tu avais compris. Donc, je n'ai pas à me justifier. » Sourit le chef des Patricks d'un air narquois, avant de lui ôter ses écouteurs.

« Rend les moi ! » Grogna le jeune garçon en tentant de lui arracher des mains.

« Et les mots magiques, Azenet? » Rétorqua le garçon, prenant un malin plaisir à le repousser, utilisant toute sa grande taille pour jouer à son avantage.

« Salaud ! »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça ! Haha ! » S'amusait le leader, tout en courant pour lui échapper. Le brun aux yeux marron le suivit en grognant, le poursuivant dans le jardin.

Ils finirent leur course au bord de l'étang. Azenet fit un magnifique plongeon sur son ami, pour le faire tomber au milieu des nénuphars et bien entendu, il tomba avec lui. Ils s'échangèrent alors un regard complice et se mirent à rire ensemble. Le chef des Patricks remonta la pente glissante de l'étang et tendit une main à son ami pour le tirer de là à son tour.

« C'est malin, on est trempé maintenant. » Affirma le brun aux yeux marron.

« Par cette chaleur, ce n'est pas plus mal. Ah. Il y a longtemps qu'on n'a pas couru comme ça, n'est-ce pas? »

« On est tellement enfermé dans ce bureau depuis que Harry s'est barré. » Râla Azenet.

« Aze...tu es dure. Il est parti pour étudier, pour assurer son avenir. Il avait parfaitement le droit. Tu ne va pas le lui reprocher tout de même? » Soupira le chef en fronçant les sourcils. Il décela une certaine gêne dans les paroles du plus jeune. Ce dernier sentit son regard le trahir à chaque fois qu'il levait les yeux vers son ami.

« Il me manque. » Avoua simplement le fautif.

« À moi aussi. Mais on ne va pas se laisser déprimer n'est-ce pas? Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire? Un jeu? Une sortie? On a pas mal d'amis en ce-moment sur le domaine, on pourrait leur proposer une sortie? »

« On y réfléchira...dès qu'on aura fini de trier toute cette...merde mouillée... » Répondit Azenet tout en suivant du regard les lettres flottant sur l'eau de l'étang. Aypierre en ramassa quelques-unes au passage et les essora comme il le pût. Azenet lui, regardait le triste état de son casque audio. Il l'emmena avec lui pour le faire sécher comme il le fallait. Pierre le suivit jusqu'au bâtiment principal de leur domaine.

C'était une grande bâtisse ayant quelques ressemblances avec les châteaux modernes. À l'intérieur, on tombait directement dans un grand hall. Une pièce se tenait à droite, la cuisine, grande et moderne, faisant aussi salle à manger pour le petit-déjeuner. Une autre pièce se tenait à gauche, plus petite, elle servait de vestibule. Au fond, un petit couloir menait à ce qui était une grande salle de réception, avec une grande table pour les repas en groupe. Devant l'entrée, trônait un immense escalier à double montée, menant à l'étage où se trouvaient les chambres de tout le monde, ainsi que les salles d'eau. Bill Silverlight, grand ami de Pierre et génie de la construction, avait conçu les plans de cette maison et tous avaient mis la main à la patte pour la construire, des fondations à la décoration, en passant par la récolte des ressources nécessaires.

Aypierre monta directement à sa chambre afin de se changer. Il laissa tomber ses vêtements mouillés sur le sol et prit une serviette qui trainait sur son lit, afin de sécher ses cheveux. Puis, il reprit de nouveaux vêtements : son traditionnel pantalon rouge et son pull bleu. Le garçon s'étira, retournant à son lit pour regarder les lettres qu'il avait amené avec lui. De nombreuses factures s'y trouvaient, ainsi que des lettres de fans. Mais une autre lettre attira son attention, elle portait un cachet plutôt étrange, qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Il la prit et alla la mettre à sécher, devant sa fenêtre. S'il prenait le risque de l'ouvrir dès le moment présent, elle se déchirerait probablement. Il fallait donc être patient.

Il en profita pour descendre et retrouver les autres dans la salle à manger, où la table était en train d'être mise. Azenet s'était changé aussi et discutait avec un étrange personnage à fourrure rousse. On aurait dit un chien marchant sur ses deux pattes, mais il avait bel et bien des manières d'humanoïde. Il parlait même d'un très bon ton et semblait s'amuser avec le jeune brun. Aypierre s'approcha furtivement et couvrit les yeux de l'animal avec ses mains.

« Qui c'est? » Demanda t-il d'un air amusé.

« Aypierre. » Répondit le canidé bipède, tout en souriant, avant de se tourner vers son interlocuteur : « Tu utilises encore ta soupline écoeurante à la lavande ! »

« Désolé Fukano, notre flair n'est pas aussi développé que le tien. Et moi j'aime bien cette odeur. » Répondit-il tout en s'asseyant sur l'une des chaises qui entouraient la table centrale. Il ajouta : « J'ai tellement faim. »

« C'est bientôt prêt. Espèce de glouton. » Fit une autre personne en passant près de lui, lui souriant. Il avait la peau verte, de grandes oreilles pointues ainsi qu'une barbe blanche très séduisante.

« Je travaille dur pour faire tourner cette boîte et c'est comme ça que tu me traites, Bill? » Taquina le chef sous le regard amusé des deux autres.

« Tu n'es pas le seul à la faire tourner, non. » Ajouta le dénommé Bill tout en posant un doigt sur le nez d'Aypierre.

« C'est vrai. Vous êtes tous indispensables. »

« Certains plus que d'autres. » Rit Azenet.

« Tu ne parles pas de toi bien sûr. » Ajouta Fukano en lui frottant les cheveux avec sa grosse patte.

Ils se mirent à rire en voyant la mine boudeur du brun aux yeux marron. D'autres les rejoignirent pour se mettre à table et les Patricks mangèrent dans une bonne ambiance, devant le repas préparé par leur ami et voisin, le grand fermier Alexclick. Il était d'ailleurs présent, à raconter des vannes avec Aypierre, sous le regard amusé des autres. C'était son anniversaire. Aypierre avait proposé de le fêter à leur domaine et avait tout organisé ou presque.

La soirée passa rapidement, trop rapidement. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, comme on dit. Beaucoup se couchèrent, épuisés de leur soirée ou alcoolisés pour certains. Ayierre lui, grimpa à sa chambre et enfila un pyjama bleu avant de s'étaler sur son lit, un bras sur son front. Il se sentait épuisé. Ils avaient fêté l'anniversaire de leur ami Alex et à présent, il appréciait le silence de sa solitude. Il repensa alors à la lettre, qu'il avait presque oublié avec toutes ces festivités. Il se rendit à son bureau et la prit, retournant à son lit. Elle avait bien séché. Il espéra que l'encre ne se soit pas trop effacée à cause de l'eau. Il l'ouvrit délicatement, dépliant une feuille de papier où étaient inscris des mots avec une écriture fine. S'asseyant correctement, il prit son temps pour la lire :

 _«Cher Aypierre._

 _Vous ne me connaissez pas, je pense, mais moi je vous connais. Après tout, votre réputation vous a précédé, on me parle de vous à tous les coins de cette contrée._

 _Je m'appelle AgentGB. Il se trouve que je suis moi aussi, propriétaire d'un domaine, à quelques heures en avion du vôtre._  
 _Mais ce domaine ne fait pas office de maison, non, mieux encore, c'est une cité toute entière, où l'on s'amuse entre amis, où l'on vient chercher l'aventure !_  
 _Malheureusement, les affaires ne marchent pas très bien. Hélas. Mais c'est la vie._

 _Je serais tout de même honoré de vous avoir parmi les prochains invités pour un tout nouveau jeu au sein de ma cité._

 _Bien entendu, le gagnant ne repartira pas les mains vides, mais ça, je vous laisserais le découvrir par vous-même._  
 _J'espère avoir titiller votre curiosité et c'est en toute bonne amitié que je souhaite vous voir bientôt parmi nous. Vous et vos amis, cela va de soi._

 _Réfléchissez-y._

 _À très bientôt je l'espère. »_

Le garçon sembla étonné. Ce n'était pas la première ni la dernière fois qu'on l'invitait à un jeu grandeur nature. La Cité des Sables. La Cité d'Hakuna Matata. Ses propres sessions de « Kill the Patricks ». Beaucoup réclamaient le chef et sa cour à leurs évents et il avait toujours accepté...parce qu'il connaissait le fondateur. Pourtant, le garçon qui avait écrit cette lettre ne lui disait absolument rien. Pour lui, c'était une banale invitation de fan et dans ces cas-là, il ne s'y rendait jamais. Après tout, on ne sait pas sur qui on peut tomber. Il fronça les sourcils. L'envie de partir pour une nouvelle aventure loin de chez lui le titillait en effet. Cet agent avait bien raison. Le garçon céderait probablement à la tentation et au goût de l'aventure. Sans cela, Aypierre ne serait pas Aypierre. Après des mois sans rien faire, il semblait partant pour participer à cette nouvelle aventure. Mais avant cela, il devait réunir ses Patricks et leur en parler. Aucune décision ne devait être prise sur un coup de tête, chaque membre devait donner son avis. Il rangea donc la lettre sur sa table de chevet et se coucha. La nuit portant conseil...

La réunion du lendemain fût des plus brèves, notamment grâce à As2pik, un Patrick à la peau grisâtre et à la moustache courbée, ainsi qu'à Thaëk, un Patrick étrange à la tête verte et aux yeux lumineux. Ces derniers connaissaient apparemment l'auteur de la lettre. Ils expliquèrent brièvement qu'ils avaient fait leurs études dans le même collège et la même classe, que c'était un garçon ingénieux et très gentil.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Aypierre pour valider le voyage. Il avait une confiance aveugle dans son équipe. Il ne restait qu'à savoir qui voudrait l'accompagner dans cette nouvelle aventure. Et plutôt que d'interroger une à une les personnes vivant au manoir, il décida de leur proposer de le rejoindre sur le parvis de la maison, à midi tapante.

Le seul qu'il alla voir fût son fidèle second, Azenet. Il le trouva devant son ordinateur en train de coder quelque chose. Le chef se mit à son niveau, regardant son écran en souriant.

« Pourquoi tu ruines ma base, petit fourbe? »

« T'es pas censé le savoir. » Répondit le codeur sans lâcher l'écran du regard.  
« ...d'accord. On va dire que je n'ai rien vu. Mais sinon? Tu en penses quoi de mon affaire? » Demanda le garçon, s'asseyant à ses côtés.  
« Ce que j'en pense? Je n'ai pas envie d'aller dans un coin où je ne tiens pas les rênes. Je n'aime pas ça. » Râla le codeur.

« Toi alors, quand tu n'as pas de pouvoir... on dirait un vieux rageux... il est où l'Azenet du début? Tu sais? Celui qui aimait l'aventure et qui faisait le con en simulation, quitte à mourir juste après? T'as changé. »

« J'ai grandi. Tout le monde grandit. Je suis un peu plus sur mes gardes, c'est vrai. Il n'y a pas de mal à cela. Et je n'ai pas dit non plus que je refusais de vous accompagner. »

Aypierre le regarda et poussa un gros soupir, il se leva et sortit sans rien ajouter. Le codeur le regarda faire et posa sa tête sur ses bras, lassé. L'ambiance était morose depuis peu entre eux deux. Azenet avait vu de nouvelles amitiés entrer dans le cœur de Pierre et petit à petit, le garçon se sentit mis de côté par le chef des Patricks. C'était son droit de faire de nouvelles rencontres. Mais avec un Harry absent, le garçon se sentait seul et ce, de plus en plus. Il repensa au voyage. Cela les rapprocherait peut-être de nouveau? Il l'espérait. Son ami lui manquait par moment. Mais cela, jamais il n'oserait lui avouer. Il resta à regarder son écran, attendant que l'heure passe. Il n'y avait que cela à faire.

À midi, il prit enfin son sac à dos et sortit de sa chambre pour descendre l'imposant escalier qui menait au hall. Là, Aypierre attendait, accompagné de nombreux Patricks. Il y avait Fukano et As2pik, ainsi que Bill, ce qui étonna le codeur, connaissant le goût pour le danger de ce dernier. Il observa les autres. Il y avait Daweed, un homme en costume au masque de Creeper. Il y avait aussi Soulstealer, un garçon déguisé en ananas humain. C'était le bout en train du groupe alors que Daweed lui, était plus sérieux. Mais ils restaient d'excellents compagnons. Alexclick semblait là aussi. C'était étonnant de le voir partir loin de ses exploitations et de ses frères. Sans doute avait-il besoin d'un peu d'aventure lui aussi?

Il y avait aussi...l'autre. Celui qui était entré dans la vie de Pierre et qui monopolisait toute son attention. On l'appelait « Nemenems » ou « Nems » pour les intimes. C'était un gros chanceux de la vie, un peu vaniteux. Il collait à Pierre comme un chewing-gum sous une chaussure. Son attitude lui déplaisait tellement par moment mais bon...il devait faire avec. Il y avait pire après tout. Il aurait pu être une fille.

Une fois tout le monde prêt, les Patricks prirent un bus pour se rendre à l'aéroport au centre-ville d'à côté. Là, ils furent invité à monter dans un jet privé, en compagnie de nombreux autres invités. Ils se connaissaient tous. Le hasard, s'il existait, faisait bien les choses.

Fukano par exemple, retrouva de nombreux amis à lui : Zerator, un brun aux yeux chocolat, qui parlait de manière forte et expressive, mais aussi, Skillnez, un jeune blond aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux en bataille. Il y avait également un jeune homme avec lui, brun aux yeux marron, portant une tunique blanche et légère, il s'appelait Pierretrot.

Aypierre nota la présence de plusieurs figures célèbres, notamment Unsterblicher et Frigiel qu'il connaissait assez bien. Unster était un garçon brun aux yeux bleus et à la peau légèrement bronzée. Il discutait avec un garçon d'une pâleur intense, ce dernier avait de magnifiques yeux rubis. Ils semblaient s'amuser. Frigiel, plus calme, restait dans son coin, les écoutant tranquillement. Frigiel avait les cheveux châtains et de magnifiques yeux océan. Il fit un petit signe à Aypierre, tandis que le dénommé Skillnez semblait vouloir réunir tout le monde autour de lui.

« Je vois que toute la communauté est là ou presque. Vous aussi vous avez été invité par cet « AgentGB »? Hein? Toutes les personnes ici présentes ont eu la même invitation figurez-vous ! Et il y en a encore à venir ! Il paraît que l'équipe de Bboy est en chemin par un autre avion ! » Expliqua le blondinet.

« Tu es drôlement bien renseigné Skillnez. » Affirma Fukano en souriant.

« J'ai des espions un peu partout~ Tu peux pas teste ! » Répondit Skillnez en lui tirant la langue.

« L'équipe à Bboy hein? Ça promet, si c'est un jeu par équipes. Ils vont venir nous soulever. » Rit Nems.

« Ou pas. » Coupa Aypierre en souriant lui aussi.

« Pourquoi nous au juste? Qu'est-ce qu'on a de spécial? » Demanda Azenet depuis son siège.

« Toi je ne sais pas, mais je pense qu'ils voulaient des vedettes du PVP. Quoique, quand je regarde certains d'entre vous... » Répondit le blond aux yeux bleus, ce qui eut pour réaction de faire bouder certains, notamment Azenet et Bill qui se sentaient directement visé. Aypierre calma le jeu en servant du cocktail à tout le monde. S'ils devaient se battre, autant attendre d'être dans l'arène n'est-ce pas?

Leur voyage continua. L'ambiance était bonne à bord du jet privé. Ils se racontaient leurs voyages, leurs découvertes, certains troquaient même quelques trouvailles ou souvenirs pour faire passer le temps. D'autres prirent d'assaut la mini-salle de cinéma pour l'heure restante, regardant un bon vieux western pour les occuper. Quand ils entendirent le cri de Zerator, ce dernier étant émerveillé apparemment, ils surent qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés sur le domaine de leur hôte. Quel genre de nouvelle aventure les attendait là-bas? Ils ne savaient pas, mais ils allaient très bientôt le découvrir.

Une fois débarqué à l'aéroport, ils sortirent pour admirer le paysage. C'était une immense parcelle de plaine. On voyait l'océan au loin. De l'autre côté, une grande citée se dessinait derrière eux, avec des bâtiments non pas modernes, mais dans un style plutôt greco-ancien. Les murs étaient en roche, au couleur du sable. D'ailleurs, la plaine laissa sa place à une petite parcelle de désert, dans laquelle se trouvait un immense colisée. Intrigué, Aypierre proposa de partir en cette direction, ne sachant pas où ils devaient retrouver leur hôte.

Ils marchèrent une bonne demi-heure pour rejoindre le bâtiment en forme de cercle. Sur la route, ils croisèrent le fameux Bboy. Un garçon aux cheveux noirs ébènes, cachant son visage sous un gros pull gris à capuche. À ses côtés, se tenaient ses deux meilleurs amis : Jiraya et DarkFuneral. Jiraya était un brun aux yeux marrons, aux cheveux mi-longs tombant sur ses épaules et à l'étrange bonnet orange. Darkfuneral lui, avait le crâne rasé et portait un long manteau noir de métalleux. Bboy s'approcha d'Aypierre pour lui serrer la main en souriant.

« Je ne savais pas qu'on invitait les perdants. »

« Très drôle. Et moi qui pensais que tu étais un génie. » Rétorqua le chef des Patricks.

« Mais je suis un génie ! Môssieur ! Hein les mecs? » Dit Bboy tout en se tournant vers ses acolytes.

« C'est le meilleur ! » Approuva Darkfuneral.

« Y a pas plus génie que lui sur cette terre. » Continua Jiraya.

« Comment ça se lèche les pompes et tout...ça m'énerve tient, je vais avancer moi...! » Coupa Skillnez tout en marchant vers le colisée, les mains dans les poches de sa longue veste.

Les autres émirent un petit rire et continuèrent leur chemin, suivant le blond. Au passage, ils croisèrent un couple. Une jeune femme brune portant un gilet rose, accompagnée de ce qui semblait être son petit ami, aux cheveux brun foncé en bataille. Ils étaient des connaissances à Zerator et répondaient au nom de Chelxie et Skyyart. Eux aussi invités par Agent, ils décidèrent de finir leur chemin tous ensembles. Ils étaient à présent vingt. Vingt joueurs.

Ils entèrent dans le colisée, suivant un long couloir au sol sableux, avant d'être arrêté par un jeune homme en costume noir. Il était brun aux yeux marrons et sur sa tête, trônait des lunettes de soleil noires. Le garçon leur fit un grand sourire, ouvrant les bras pour les accueillir.

« Et bien, mes chers amis, bienvenue sur mon domaine ! Je suis AgentGB, ou Agent tout court, ce sera plus simple ! Vous avez fait un bon voyage? »

« C'était nickel. » Répondit Aypierre en lui serrant la main. « Enchanté. »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez tous accepté mon invitation ! J'étais...tellement désespéré ! C'est dur de se faire connaître par ici. »

« Le coin a l'air tranquille. Il n'y a personne? » Demanda Fukano.

« Juste moi et mes quelques employés. Il me fallait un grand espace pour construire cette ville et ce colisée. Et vous n'avez encore rien vu ! » Continua leur hôte tout en tournant les talons, commençant à marcher dans ce long couloir faiblement éclairé. Sans se poser plus de questions, le groupe le suivit. Certains furent surpris d'entendre des monstres. Des zombies. Des squelettes. Et même des Creepers. Tous dans de grandes cages bordant le couloir. On pouvait les apercevoir à travers les barreaux, leur cellule faiblement éclairée par une torche. Aypierre nota aussi les armes accrochées sur les murs. Si c'était un colisée et si ces monstres étaient présents, c'était pour une bonne raison et il l'avait deviné.

« Tu fais affronter des joueurs contre des monstres dans ton arène, n'est-ce pas? » Demanda le chef des Patricks.

« En effet. C'est sa fonction première. » Sourit leur hôte.

« Tu m'étonnes qu'il n'y ai pas beaucoup de monde. Des zombies. Qui viendrait pour affronter des zombies? » Se moqua As2pik.

« J'ai essayé. J'ai rapidement compris que les gens n'étaient pas intéressés. Alors, j'ai décidé de voyager et de trouver d'autres monstres...plus rares...plus puissants...plus dangereux. »

Le ton qu'il avait employé, laissa tout le monde sans voix. Il se tourna et les vit en arrêt dans le couloir. Agent émit un petit rire nerveux, ne pensant pas faire autant d'impression.

« Allons allons, je ne vais pas vous lâcher dans l'arène avec un monstre aussi puissant que...celui-ci? »

Ils entendirent un bruit sourd. Comme si quelque chose avait tenté de sortir de l'une des cellules. Celle-ci était bien plus imposante que les autres et la créature qui l'habitait poussa un terrible rugissement qui fit hurler de peur Pierretrot. Ce dernier se réfugia dans les bras de Skillnez, tremblant de peur.

« Le Cauchemar. Un dragon gigantesque pouvant aller jusque dans les quinze mètres de long. On raconte qu'à sa seule vue, ses victimes voient leur pire cauchemar se matérialiser devant eux. Il peut empoisonner par morsure et son vol est vif et silencieux. C'est la mort venue du ciel ! Belle bête pas vrai? »

Certains observaient le peu qu'ils voyaient de la bête, curieux de rencontrer une créature de cette sorte. D'autres reculèrent, angoissés. Chelxie hurla de peur en entendant un coup contre les barreaux d'une autre cage. À l'intérieur, nageant dans un bassin, se trouvait une créature bleue, une sorte de serpent de mer avec des nageoires et une crête rouge. Agent s'avança vers cette cage qui possédait aussi une autre épaisseur en plexiglas.

« Le dragon d'eau. Il peut noyer ses victimes à distance avec l'eau provenant de son estomac. C'est un excellent nageur. »

« Mec, comment as-tu fait pour ramener des bestioles aussi...sanguinaires, d'après tes propos? » Se demanda As2pik en s'écartant d'autres cages qui contenaient des créatures plus bizarres les unes que les autres.

« Ça...c'est un secret que je ne peux pas révéler. Disons que j'ai mes petites astuces à moi ! »

« Vous voulez qu'on affronte ces créatures? Vous êtes malade ! » Grogna la seule jeune femme du groupe.

« Mais non ! C'était juste pour vous faire visiter... non...vous êtes ici pour un jeu, pas pour faire les marioles dans une arène. À moins que ça en tente quelques uns après? » Sourit Agent.

« Clairement ! Le gros noir là, il a l'air marrant. J'vais lui tailler les écailles ! » S'enjailla Skillnez.

« Plus tard alors. Bien plus tard. »

« Quel est ce « jeu » donc? » Demanda Aypierre, croisant ses bras au niveau de son torse, l'air sérieux.

« Connaissez-vous ce jeu merveilleux qu'est « Les loup-garous de Thiercelieux » ? Un village. Des traitres loup-garous qui dévorent les villageois toutes les nuits. C'est le même principe. Quatre équipe de cinq joueurs, formées aléatoirement, devront se battre non seulement contre les autres, mais aussi contre eux-même. Car en effet, au sein de chaque groupe, se terrera une taupe. Un traitre. Un espion. Il ne sera révélé qu'au bout du troisième jour de jeu. Et bien entendu, son but sera de gagner avec ses amis traitres et non plus avec son équipe initiale. »

« Ça a l'air intéressant comme concept. » Avoua Bboy.

« C'est l'éclate même, je dirais. » Appuya Skillnez.

« Ça a l'air oui, en effet, mais j'ai une question plus sérieuse... c'est...un vrai jeu? » Demanda Pierre, l'air neutre.

« Dans le sens de...jouer dans la réalité. En effet. » Répondit Agent, le dos tourné vers l'une des cages.

« Donc si on se blesse... »

« Vous risquez la mort à chaque seconde en effet. » Dit-il d'un ton froid.

Le silence s'installa parmi les participants, comme si une vague de malêtre avait fait chavirer leur excitation. Personne ne voulait risquer de mourir dans un jeu stupide, aussi bon le concept était-il. Aypierre le premier, ne voulait pas voir ses amis souffrir ou mourir sous son épée. Pas plus que Bboy. Pas plus que Skillnez. Ils avaient tous un profond respect les uns pour les autres.

« Désolé Agent. Ça ne va pas être possible. C'est risqué la vie des personnes inutilement. Je ne veux pas prendre part à ce genre de choses, navré. » Répondit finalement Aypierre, tout en faisant signe aux autres de repartir.

« J'étais sûr que tu le prendrais comme cela. » Murmura le garçon en costume.

Les participants remarquèrent enfin la pluie fine de particules jaunes qui leur tombait dessus depuis quelques minutes. Bill la regardait se déposer sur ses mains, la tâtant, l'observant. Cela ressemblait trait pour trait à du pollen. Ou de la poussière. C'était fin et soyeux au toucher. Alors que certains semblaient fascinés par la beauté de ces particules, un autre ne comprit que trop tardivement ce que c'était. Avant qu'ils n'eurent le temps de dire plus, certains tombèrent sur le sol, profondément endormis. Aypierre sembla surpris, avant de se retrouver à lutter lui aussi contre une envie de sommeil plutôt puissante. Le garçon posa un genou à terre, relevant la tête vers le plafond, où trônait un immense papillon aux ailes bleutés. La poudre, c'était lui qui la répandait avec ses ailes. Une poudre qui, au contact de ceux qui se trouvaient là, les endormait aussitôt dans un profond sommeil. Et quand il vit qu'Agent portait un masque sur la figure, il comprit enfin dans quel genre de traquenard il venait de tomber. La dernière vision qu'il eut, fût celle de leur hôte s'approchant d'un pas lent en sa direction. Puis, plus rien. Le néant.

Avec des écrans d'ordinateurs pour seule source de lumière, quelqu'un épiait depuis ce poste d'observation, par les caméras de surveillance, les corps endormis des vingts joueurs. Il afficha un sourire, semblant se délecter de cette vision. Une porte s'ouvrit dans son dos. Il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner, sachant exactement de qui il s'agissait.

« Ils n'ont pas été très coopératifs. »

« Utiliser le Mothra pour les endormir pendant qu'ils s'émerveillaient devant nos petits trésors. Vous m'épatez un peu plus chaque jour, Agent GB. Bien joué. Je suis contente de cette panoplie de joueurs, j'espère qu'ils vont m'offrir le spectacle que j'attends avec impatience. Tout est prêt? »

« Tout est prêt, madame. »

« Bien. Que la partie commence. »


	2. Chapitre 1 : Les équipes

**The Golden Road : Chapitre 1 : Les équipes.**

Tout était prêt. Tout était parfait. Le plan se déroulait à la perfection. Mais quel plan au juste? Y en avait-il seulement un? Faire tomber toutes ces célébrités dans un piège aussi grossier, jamais il ne l'avait fait, jamais. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Mais pour obtenir quelque chose, un homme pouvait changer. Avait-il changé? Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Quelles incidences cela aurait sur le futur après tout? Lui était sauf. Il avait tout trouvé auprès d'elle. Il lui faisait confiance et de toute façon, il n'y avait pas mort d'hommes. Du moins, pas encore. Y en aurait-il? Il ne savait pas. Il ne semblait pas s'en ficher. Il ne voulait pas que cette aventure devienne un bain de sang. Non. Ils étaient là pour prouver leur valeur. Rien de plus.

Il avait construit cet endroit dans ce but. Ce colisé si majestueux représentait tous ses rêves d'enfant mais aussi tous ses cauchemars. Le cauchemar : quelque chose d'irréel mais qui reflétait tellement bien les peurs. Il avait vu ses propres peurs dans le regard de son fidèle destrier...ce monstrueux cauchemar aux écailles couleur de la nuit. Ce n'était pas la pire créature dont il disposait. Ça non. Les autres s'en inquiéteraient tôt ou tard. Ils entreraient en jeu. Ils voulaient les tester eux-aussi. Ces monstres inconnus du grand public, allaient devenir les stars de cette petite aventure. Leur pouvoir, leur force, leur intelligence, toutes leurs capacités physiques...elles seraient testées. Eux aussi n'avaient pas le droit à l'échec sinon quoi... elle se mettrait en colère. Et pas question de la mettre en colère. Il ne voulait pas de ça.

Il y avait juste ce hic...ce petit refus de la part d'Aypierre. Il tenait beaucoup trop à ses camarades. Quand il lui avait demandé si le danger était extrême, Agent avait fait exprès de lui mentir. Pourquoi? Il ne pouvait les faire entrer en jeu en connaissance de cause. Ils devaient oublier leur rencontre. Du moins, momentanément. Cela les immergerait bien plus dans cette aventure. Aypierre n'avait pas eu confiance en lui, lui pourtant connu de quelques Patricks de sa cour. À croire que le grand chef n'avait pas une confiance aveugle dans ses soldats. Il le testerait. Il serait le premier à être testé. Serait-il le premier à mourir? Il ne voulait pas. Mais si c'était nécessaire? Si elle l'ordonnait? Alors, il obéirait. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Le pacte était scellé, il ne pouvait revenir en arrière.

Agent ne broncha pas lorsqu'on emmena les corps endormis des vingt participants. Il regardait ce défilé, les mains derrière le dos, impassible. Même les griffes draconiques cognant contre les barreaux des cages ne semblait pas le tirer de ses pensées. Les monstres étaient tout aussi excités que lui. Mais, il devait passer à la suite. Elle l'avait exigé. Il alla tout préparer pour le « Taupe Gun ». Il ordonna à ses minions de séparer les joueurs en équipe bien précise et de les déplacer aux points stratégiques de son domaine. Un domaine parqué et sous surveillance. Personne ne s'échappera. Personne n'ira raconter quoi que ce soit à ce monde extérieur. D'une main ferme, il abaissa le levier qui déclencha la mise en place automatique du champs de force, tout autour de son domaine. Personne ne saurait. Il était bien trop loin de tout. Et si toutefois quelqu'un savait...il ne rentrerait pas. Du moins, pas vivant.

Ne restait qu'à attendre...leur réveil.

Le jeu avait d'hors et déjà commencé. Ils devaient survivre. Puis, les taupes seraient sélectionnées. Et ce serait alors à elles et à elles seules d'accomplir les désirs et les ordres du maître du jeu. Mais pour l'heure, il ne restait qu'à contempler le spectacle de ces nouvelles marionnettes. Une petite potion d'effacement de la mémoire fût brisée auprès de chaque équipe. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se souvenir. Ils devaient juste subir. C'était leur destinée après tout et on y échappait jamais.

* * *

« Debout. Debout. Tu vas te lever ou pas? »

« Donne lui une claque, je te dis ! »

« Gros, il papillonne des paupières, mais il a genre...zéro réaction. Je ne pense pas que le frapper soit adéquat. »

« Mais arrêtez ! Laissez lui le temps de réagir... »

Ces voix. Il connaissait ces voix. Trois étaient pleines de fougue. Une autre était plus posée. Mais il les connaissait toutes les trois. Les génies. Oui. C'était leur voix. Bboy. Jiraya. Fufu. Et le dernier. Qui était le dernier? Alexclick. Ça lui revenait à présent. Son gentil fermier. Et lui. Qui était-il? Aypierre. Le grand guerrier, maître dans l'art de l'utilisation de la redstone et fondateur de la team « Patricks ». Tout lui revenait lentement, alors que ses membres recommençaient à fonctionner normalement. Il avait l'impression de sortir d'un rêve. Il remarqua qu'il n'était pas chez lui d'ailleurs. Où était-il? Et pourquoi les autres étaient ici? Les génies affichaient un air tout aussi confus. Ils se connaissaient, mais leurs souvenirs semblaient brouillés. Ils ne se souvinrent pas être venus ici, dans cet endroit étrange.

Quel endroit d'ailleurs? Une forêt où s'entremêlaient les chênes et les bouleaux. Il faisait jour, le soleil brillait au zénith. Mais cela ne durerait pas. La nuit tomberait et les monstres apparaitraient sans aucun doute possible. Le monde entier était concerné par ces monstres. Il devait mettre son groupe à l'abri et ensuite, ils réfléchiraient à toutes ses questions qui se bousculaient dans leur tête. Mais devait-il prendre le commandement? Bboy était le chef de son groupe de génies. Ils étaient trois. Lui était le seul Patrick et ce pauvre Alex se retrouvait au beau milieu de tout cela.

Une voix le sortit de ses pensées, une voix féminine, pleine de charme, mais aussi d'autorité. Les autres levèrent leurs yeux, cherchant la provenance de cette voix, mais ne trouvèrent rien d'autre que le vide. Etait-ce leur imagination? Non. Car bientôt, une jeune femme leur apparut à tous. Elle était translucide et lévitait au-dessus du sol. Ils se mirent sur leur garde, même s'ils n'étaient pas du tout armés. La jeune femme, dont le visage et les yeux étaient à moitié cachés par ses longues mèches de cheveux noires, leur offrit un sourire. Un sourire sincère? Rassurant? Pas du tout. Aux yeux du maître de la redstone, ce n'était qu'un ajout à sa liste d'inquiétude. Qui était-elle? Que voulait-elle? Ils n'allaient pas tarder à le savoir, tandis que les plus immatures du groupe lui faisaient des éloges quant à son « sex appeal ».

La jeune femme, vêtue d'une longue robe noire et dentelée de mauve, leur présenta une courbette, avant de prendre la parole :

 _« Chers participants, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans cette toute nouvelle aventure._

 _Je me présente, je suis le maître de ce jeu._

 _Vous vous demandez probablement pourquoi vous êtes tous ici?_

 _Je vais répondre à cette question._

 _Vous avez tous signé un contrat avec moi, afin d'expérimenter une nouvelle sorte de « jeu ». Le « Taupe Gun ». Quatre équipes de cinq se livreront batailles dans cette carte spécialement conçue pour ce petit amusement._

 _Au bout de deux journées, quatre personnes seront choisies comme « taupes ». Leur but sera alors de trahir leur équipe, se retrouver et remporter seules la victoire. Amusant n'est-ce pas?_

 _Il ne s'agit rien de plus qu'une évolution de votre fameux tournoi entre Patricks, monsieur Aypierre. Rien de plus. J'avoue avoir été flatté par votre approbation quant à mon invitation. Ce fût pour moi un honneur de vous inviter ici, sur mes terres._

 _Bien entendu, pour pimenter cette petite épopée, je vous ai réservé quelques surprises. Mais rassurez-vous, vous ne risquez rien._  
 _La technologie avancée est prédominante dans cet endroit. Si d'aventure la vie de quelqu'un se verrait mise en danger, nous en serions immédiatement informé et nous prendrions des mesures sans tarder. Après, ce n'est pas une raison de se jeter dans la lave à bras ouverts, n'est-ce pas?_

 _Je vais donc vous laisser. Sachez juste qu'il n'y a aucune autre porte de sortie que le centre de cette carte. Au fur et à mesure, les jours passeront et nous vous inviterons à rejoindre le milieu pour accélérer les choses. Il ne faudrait pas que cela dure._

 _Bonne chance, vous en aurez bien besoin._  
 _J'apporterais quelques petites informations au fur et à mesure, via des parchemins magiques que votre équipe recevra chaque matin. Notamment les noms des disqualifiés ou une taupe qui aurait choisi de se dévoiler au grand jour, ce qui ne serait pas des plus malins, n'est-ce pas?_

 _À très bientôt._  
 _Prenez du plaisir et amusez-vous. »_ Finit-elle en poussant un petit rire enfantin, tandis que son image s'évaporait dans le vent.

Aypierre sembla perplexe. Il avait donc accepté l'invitation de cette mystérieuse jeune femme, tout comme les dix-neuf autres participants. Jusqu'ici, il ne voyait pas de problème. Après tout, ils semblaient bien encadrés. Personne ne mourrait. Leurs nerfs et leur amitié seraient juste mis à rude épreuve. Ils s'en remettraient. Une équipe de cinq joueurs et un traitre parmi eux. Il sourit en y repensant. C'était excitant et effrayant en même temps. Le jeu avait d'hors et déjà commencé pour eux. Les génies semblaient parler entre eux. Aypierre le sentait. Il était clairement la personne visée du groupe. Déjà, à cause de sa force et de sa dangerosité, nul doute qu'il serait en tant et en heure l'homme à abattre. Et ce ne serait pas ce pauvre Alex qui ferait la différence, lui qui savait à peine tenir une épée entre ses mains. Le redstoner ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner son ami fermier. Il devait mettre les génies de son côté, avant qu'une idée malsaine ne leur vienne en tête. Il lança un regard à Bboy et finit par prendre la parole :

« Bon, mes amis. On est une équipe pas vrai? On ne va pas se chercher à se taper dessus ou à se faire des coups dans le dos? Bboy, je te propose de faire deux équipes, une qui coupera du bois et qui minera pendant qu'une autre ira récolter de la nourriture et de la canne à sucre? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis? »

« J'en dis que tu veux déjà te tirer et faire ton soliste ! Je commence à te connaître par cœur mon pote ! Qu'est-ce qu'il me prouve que si je te laisse partir, tu n'en profiteras pas pour te barrer en nous laissant dans la mouise? Hein? J'ai bien vu que tes Patricks n'étaient pas là. D'ailleurs, matez un peu ces équipes... »

Le génie étala le bout de parchemin qu'il avait entre les mains, ainsi, ils purent consulter la liste des participants. Aypierre le lût avec attention et constata avec surprise que ses Patricks étaient effectivement éparpillés un peu partout. Il plaignait son pauvre Azenet, seul Patrick de l'équipe Dorée, constituée de Nems, de Skyyart et de Chelxie ainsi que d'Unsterblicher. Clairement, le maître du jeu ne lui avait pas fait de cadeaux. Il observa l'équipe Bleue, composée de Daweed, d'As2pik, de Bill, de Frigiel et de Newtiteuf. C'était une équipe équilibrée, avec des bons et des mauvais joueurs. C'était aussi l'équipe comprenant le plus de Patricks. Frigiel et NT avaient du soucis à se faire selon lui. Ensuite, son attention se porta sur l'équipe Rouge : Zerator et Soulstealer ensemble, c'était une mauvaise chose. Il plaignait le pauvre Fukano. Heureusement, l'équipe était aussi constituée de deux membres de la Gargaris'Mod. Skillnez et Pierretrot. Skillnez était clairement un bon joueur, par contre, il ne connaissait pas le niveau de leur ami en toge blanche. Selon Pierre, Fukano se sentirait plus « Gargaris » que « Patrick » dans cette aventure et cela donnerait probablement des situations assez complexes.

La dernière équipe était la leur et ils portaient fièrement la couleur Grise. Un gris brouillon qui montrait clairement le fouillis dans leur rang. Ça oui, elle était bien choisie cette couleur. Pierre se contenta de soupirer. Pour en revenir à la question de Bboy, il lui proposa tout de suite une alternative :

« Écoute, viens avec moi, comme ça, tu sauras que je ne cherche pas à m'enfuir. Et de toute façon, on est ami non? Pourquoi je chercherais à me barrer? »

« Je ne sais pas gros. Un mauvais pressentiment sans doute. Mais tu as raison, on ne va pas se chercher des noises maintenant. Bon, Fufu, Jiji et... »

« Alexclick. » Fit Aypierre en souriant.

« Ouaih. Alex. Vous restez ici pour couper les arbres, récolter des pommes pour faire des pommes magiques et vous commencez à miner au calme, ok? »

« Ça me va frérot ! » Fit Darkfuneral, armé d'une pioche en bois qu'il venait tout juste de construire.

Aypierre jeta un coup d'œil à Alex, qui ne semblait pas des plus à l'aise, loin de chez lui. Loin des siens. Loin de sa ferme chérie. Il leva son pouce, l'encourageant à faire de son mieux. Le fermier lui répondit d'un hochement de tête, se fit une hache en bois et partit à l'assaut de ces magnifiques chênes dont il n'allait rester que des petites branches très bientôt. Aypierre porta son regard sur le ciel, cherchant une direction à prendre avec Bboy. Il nota la présence d'un vol d'oiseaux blancs. Des petits hérons. Le Patrick regarda son ami le génie et lui indiqua la direction.

« Ce sont des oiseaux qui vivent près des points d'eau. Qui dit « eau » dit « canne à sucre ». Voir marécage. Je propose qu'on aille dans cette direction. »

« T'as raison. On va essayer par là. À plus tard les frérots ! » Fit le génie tout en saluant de la main ses compagnons. Aypierre le suivit, ils se rendirent ensuite tous les deux vers les marécages.

* * *

L'annonce du maître du jeu avait été la même pour tout le monde. Mais ce n'était guère la préoccupation de tous. Un joueur notamment, se demandait clairement ce qu'il faisait là, parmi cette équipe-là, avec ce gars-là. Qui donc? Azenet. Azenet qui collait d'habitude aux basques d'Aypierre, se retrouvait seul pour la première fois de sa vie, entouré de gens qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas ou dont il n'avait rien à faire. Déjà, il l'entendait rire. La fille. Cette fille bizarre aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux assortis. Elle avait un rire des plus aigües, mais aussi des plus ignobles. Pourquoi il n'y avait pas de fille au manoir des Patricks? Exactement pour ça ! Ça lui tapait déjà sur le système. Il ne parlerait pas de son « petit ami », le mec aux cheveux plus foncés qu'elle et qui venait de partir en soliste pour trouver une grotte pour pouvoir commencer à miner.

Le troisième membre était Unsterblicher. Il le connaissait vaguement. Il savait que c'était plus un boulet qu'autre chose pour l'équipe. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire quand « IL » lui avait donné l'ordre de le suivre pour trouver de la nourriture. IL. Oui. De tous les joueurs présents, de tous les participants, il était tombé sur « lui ».  
Nems. Ce cher Nems. Autant dire qu'il était déjà à pied d'oeuvre pour faire le bien. Le garçon à lunettes était parti de son côté, après avoir indiqué une direction à suivre pour Unsterblicher. Pourquoi faisait-il cela? Ce n'était qu'un jeu, pas une simulation du meilleur. Il s'était retenu de répondre, quand Nems lui avait demandé de « cueillir » des pommes. Comme s'il n'avait que ça à faire? Attendre que de vulgaires fruits ne tombaient de ces maudits arbres ! Le codeur bougonnait, assis sur un tronc qu'il venait de couper. Il attendait, tout simplement, laissant ses idées les plus noires l'envahir. La solitude pesait sur ses épaules. Il entendait les rires mais n'avait pas envie de rire. Il ne voulait pas communiquer avec cette équipe. Il ne voulait rien faire. Alors il attendait. De toute façon, c'est ce qu'on lui avait demandé de faire?

Non loin de là, Unster marchait derrière Nems. Le garçon le trouvait intriguant. Il avait pris en mains l'équipe dès l'annonce du maitre du jeu. Une équipe qu'il ne trouvait pas très soudée par ailleurs, alors que les taupes n'étaient même pas en place. Unster passa ses bras derrière sa nuque, suivant Nems dans sa paranoïa de vainqueur. Il voulait gagner. Cela se sentait dans son timbre de voix. Unster lui, n'avait qu'un regret... il était loin de Newtiteuf, son ami de toujours. Mais le sachant avec Frigiel, il ne s'inquiéta pas plus que cela. Frigiel était un bon ami d'Unster également. Le garçon sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il percuta le dos de Nems qui s'était manifestement arrêté.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » Demanda le plus jeune des deux.

« Un lac de lave. » Répondit celui à lunettes.

« Ah ! Merci. J'aurais pu tomber dedans... » Fit Unster d'un ton soulagé.

« Mais non ! Ça veut dire qu'on peut aller au Nether avant tous les autres mon gars ! Il me faut juste un peu de faire...voyons... »

Unster cligna des yeux. Il était en train de chercher du minerais de fer dans la grotte adjacante. À la base, ils étaient partis chercher de la nourriture pour le groupe alors pourquoi ils s'arrêtaient au niveau de ce lac? Le garçon aux yeux bleus se penchant au-dessus de la grotte et appela son compagnon de route.

« Nems? Il faut qu'on trouve de la nourriture ! Les autres comptent sur nous-Owa ! » Fit-il tout en reculant alors que le dit-Nems remontait avec deux seaux forgés dans le fer qu'il avait débusqué.

« Je sais. Mais ils seront encore plus contents si je rapporte des verrues et des composants à potions, tu ne crois pas? Imotep pour pote ! Tu sais quoi? Je te donne mon épée et tu vas chercher la bouffe, ça te va? Tu n'as qu'à faire un petit tour et tu reviens à la base, au pied de la montagne. Je vais juste jeter un coup d'œil, s'il n'y a rien, je reviens et je vous rejoins directement là-bas ! Ça te va? »

Unster fit la moue au départ, mais finit par accepter, prenant l'épée en pierre que lui tendait le binoclard. Il le regarda se forger un briquet, allumer le portail et y rentrer comme on entrerait dans une boulangerie pour commander une baguette. Quelque chose lui échappait à propos de ce garçon, clairement ! Mais il avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait.

Unsterblicher se tourna vers le soleil, qui avait déjà parcouru une bonne distance dans le ciel azuré. Il ne devait pas tarder et prenant son épée, il partit à la recherche de quelques animaux et de canne à sucre. Ce n'était qu'une question d'heures avant que la nuit n'apparaisse. Il devait se hâter. Il choisit de parcourir une petite forêt, espérant tomber sur ce qu'il devait ramener à tout prix.

* * *

La chaine de montagne coupait la carte en deux sur toute la hauteur. Une deuxième équipe avait été posé à ses pieds, à quelques kilomètres du groupe doré. Il s'agissait de l'équipe Bleue. Une fois les règles assimilées à leur tour, ils décidèrent de rester ensemble et de chercher les ressources en commun. Pas question d'abandonner quelqu'un dans cet environnement hostile. Ce n'était guère du goût de Frigiel, qui avait une âme d'aventurier, toujours prêt à partir pour rechercher les ressources. Le châtain avait coupé quelques arbres et taillait ses premiers outils dedans. Il regardait le ciel, essayant de chasser l'ennui qui gagnait son cœur. Il baissa les yeux, observant le groupe de Patricks un plus plus bas dans la clairière. As2pik donnait les directives, appuyé par un Daweed bien sûr de lui. Bill lui, semblait occupé à creuser pour construire le premier abri pour la nuit. Oui. Il se faisait tard. Le jeune s'étira, laissant échapper un bon gros bâillement de fainéant. Deux pommes. Ce fût là sa seule récolte pour le moment. Il les glissa dans son sac, les cachant discrètement, avant de descendre pour rejoindre ses compagnons.

Une fois sur place, il nota l'absence de Newtiteuf. Où était-il donc passé celui-là? Frigiel n'osa pas poser la question, se sentant un peu comme la quatrième roue du carrosse dans ce monde de Patricks. Il décida de s'approcher de la petite rivière qui bordait leur point de spawn. Il le trouverait sans doute. Après tout, il fallait de la canne à sucre pour réaliser une table d'enchantement et ce n'était pas en restant dans la clairière qu'ils la trouveraient. S'éloignant un peu du groupe, il ne vit pas les regards se poser sur son dos. As2pik était méfiant. Daweed encore plus. Bill les regardait, tour à tour, ne comprenant pas leurs sentiments vis à vis des deux jeunes.

« Si on veut s'en sortir, il va falloir mettre votre fierté de côté les mecs. Ils font partis de l'équipe, autant que vous et moi. Plus on sera soudé, moins on aura à s'inquiéter de cette affaire de taupe. »

« Tu as raison Bill. Mais...je ne les connais pas. » Fit As2pik.  
« Raison de plus pour apprendre à les connaître, se faire confiance et ...s'enjailler gaiment dans ces grottes pleines de danger et de trucs moisies... »

« Sorcière ! » Cria Daweed.

« Oui ! Les sorcières...un vrai fléau... une potion et hop ! C'est terminé ! » Avoua le plus âgé.

« Bordel Bill ! Bouge ! » Le plus vieux ne comprit que lorsqu'on le tira de force et qu'on le poussa violemment sur le côté, avant de le forcer à se lever. Il se tourna rapidement et vit l'immonde créature avec ses potions entre les mains, ricanant entre ses dents jaunes. As2pik suggéra la fuite. Il avait vu la potion de poison voler à deux centimètres du pauvre Bill et ne pouvait prendre le risque de mettre son équipe à mal. Il tira les deux qui l'accompagnaient vers la rivière, pour échapper au démon au chapeau pointu.

Une fois hors de portée des potions, Bill se laissa tomber le long d'un arbre, soupirant de soulagement.

« Merci...tu m'as tellement sauvé la vie... » Fit-il à l'attention de Daweed qui s'était lui aussi laissé tomber sur le sol, reprenant son souffle après cette course éreintante.

« Une chance que tu l'ai vu... elle nous aurait mis tellement mal... tous les trois... » Soupira As2.  
« Je l'ai entendu ricaner en fait...et j'ai vu la potion me frôler mais d'une force...saleté... » Expliqua Daweed, tout en ajustant le masque de Creeper qu'il portait sur sa tête.

« Le problème, c'est qu'on s'est éloigné de notre point de spawn. Si Frigiel et NT reviennent, ils vont tomber nez à nez avec elle. Il faut qu'on les retrouve avant qu'elle ne les trouve. »

« Tu t'inquiètes pour eux, As2? » Taquina Bill d'un sourire malicieux.

« Pas du tout ! » Tenta de répliquer le Patrick moustachu, avant de s'éloigner de là, appelant les deux membres manquants. Bill échangea un regard complice avec Daweed. As2pik n'était pas méchant. Il savait comment masquer ses sentiments. Il n'ouvrait pas son cœur à n'importe qui et du point de vue d'un autre, cela pouvait paraître égoïste de sa part. Ils ne le connaissaient juste pas assez. Bill espéra secrètement que l'annonce des taupes ne fasse pas éclater la belle complicité qu'il y avait entre eux. Il se releva, à l'aide de Daweed et tout deux partirent à la recherche des jeunes.

Ils n'eurent pas à les chercher longtemps. As2pik hurla qu'il venait de les apercevoir. Mais la joie fût de courte durée lorsqu'il vit Frigiel soutenant son ami qui peinait à marcher. Il s'approcha rapidement, une lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard.

« Que s'est-il passé? » Demanda t-il une fois à leur niveau.

« Je...J'étais en train de ramasser de la canne à sucre...au bord de la forêt sombre là-bas...quand...un squelette m'a tiré dessus... je n'ai pas pu l'esquiver... » Expliqua Newtiteuf, tout en montrant la flèche qui s'était ancrée dans sa jambe droite, un peu au-dessus du talon.

« Je l'ai entendu crier. Et j'ai réussi à avoir le squelette par derrière. Il s'en est fallu de peu. Du coup, il faudrait le soigner avant que ça ne s'infecte. » Continua Frigiel, tout en continuant de marcher vers leur point de spawn.

« Hm. Pas la peine de retourner là-bas. On...s'est fait attaquer par une sorcière. On n'a rien mais... pas question d'y retourner. Il faut qu'on trouve un nouvel abri pour la nuit. » Expliqua le Patrick moustachu, alors que les deux autres les rejoignaient.

Bill s'agenouilla, essayant de regarder la blessure de Newtiteuf. Il suggéra d'arrêter de le faire marcher le temps de trouver un abri sûr. As2pik le chargea sur son dos et demanda à Daweed de partir un peu devant pour trouver une grotte. Frigiel le stoppa, le retenant par le poignet. Le plus jeune expliqua qu'il avait trouvé une faille non loin de la forêt où il avait récupéré Newtiteuf. Les Patricks se regardèrent puis demandèrent au jeune ex-membre de la CoopTeam de leur montrer la voie. Après tout, s'ils n'essayaient pas d'avoir confiance, ils n'iraient pas bien loin. Le groupe suivit donc Frigiel, tout en longeant la rivière.

* * *

Les monstres étaient un véritable problème. Même en journée.

Fukano haletait, courant à travers cette forêt sombre où ils étaient apparus. Il grimpait. Il courrait. Il se faufilait entre les arbres, essayant d'ignorer les cris de panique de ses compagnons. Les monstres avaient commencé à apparaître autour d'eux très rapidement. Des squelettes archers. Des zombies. Une sorcière même ! Il renvoyait encore la face décomposée de Zerator qui criait à l'huissier de justice. Il avait plaqué Pierretrot au sol, pour lui faire esquiver des flèches, tandis que Skillnez repoussait avec maladresse un zombie qui ne pouvait brûler au soleil sous cet amas de feuillages sombres. Ce fût à cet instant que l'Arcanin bipède leur avait hurlé de courir pour sortir de cette forêt maudite. Soulstealer et Zerator criaient comme deux demeurés. Pierretrot criait tout court, effrayé par tout cet environnement hostile. Il était de loin le moins talentueux du groupe selon Skillnez. Combien de fois lui avait-il sauvé la mise en l'espace d'un quart d'heure? Au moins quatre !

Le groupe finit par arriver dans un marécage. Les monstres, l'horrible forêt...tout était à présent derrière eux. Ils se laissèrent tomber dans l'herbe humide et nauséabonde, essayant de reprendre leur souffle et se remettre de leurs émotions. Zerator et Souls gloussaient. Pour eux, tout était sujet à la rigolade. Le brun aux yeux vert pointa d'ailleurs le mi-Arcanin du doigt.

« Fukano ! Arrête de faire des trucs comme ça ! » Rit-il.

« Mais quoi? Je vous ai sauvé la vie ! »

« Arrête de partir comme ça sans prévenir ! Tu attends ton équipe c'est tout ! »

Le demi-Arcanin roula des yeux. Zerator plaisantait bien entendu. Mais tout de même, prendre le blâme du spawn pour tout le monde. Il le lui paierait. Fukano commença à gratter quelques arbres, ayant retrouvé la sérénité après cette course folle. Il fallait à présent faire des outils et commencer à creuser. Avec toute cette agitation, il avait oublié le but principal : survivre et atteindre le centre. Zerator nota quelques montagnes enneigées en fond et décida de s'y rendre pour récolter la précieuse...neige ! Les boules de neige ! L'arme des vainqueurs ! Avant même qu'il n'ai pu lui dire de rester, le jeune comique avait disparu de la vision du chef de groupe. Il soupira et regarda le reste de l'équipe.

« Bon. Souls et moi nous allons chercher un peu de nourriture avant la nuit. J'espère que ce taré de Zerator va revenir vite. Skill, je te laisse Pierre ok? Faites attention ! »

« Compte sur moi, Fuka. Allez Pierre, les mains dans la boue, creuse un peu ! » Taquina le blondinet.

Skillnez s'étira, regardant ses compagnons partir à la recherche de denrées alimentaires. Lui, avait cassé quelques arbres et récolter quelques pommes. Il observa du coin de l'œil Pierretrot, qui était en train de devenir une poupée d'argile vivante, tellement il était recouvert de boue. Il esquissa un sourire. Cela lui donna une idée. Il alla chercher quelques accessoires, disparaissant de la vue du jeune du groupe.  
Pierretrot remontait justement, après avoir récolter assez de caillasses pour les outils en pierre. Il regarda autour de lui, il était seul. Il sentit son cœur battre plus fort, essayant de repousser l'angoisse qui le gagnait. Il redescendit dans le trou qu'il avait creusé, se disant qu'ils reviendraient bien assez tôt. Le garçon continua de miner le charbon qu'il avait laissé de côté, quand il sentit quelque chose dégouliner sur sa peau mâte. Il regarda le liquide brun et poisseux et releva les yeux, tombant nez à nez avec une étrange créature boueuse, pleine de piquants et de rochers. Il hurla. Le garçon hurla, essayant de s'échapper de son emprise, l'attaquant avec des rochers qu'il lui jetait à la figure. La créature riait tandis que le jeune garçon se roula en boule pour se protéger des futurs coups. Il écoutait tant bien que mal les rires de la créature, tremblant de tout son corps. La bestiole disait qu'elle allait le manger tout cru. Il se mit à crier de plus belle.

Il sentit alors une sensation de fraicheur l'envahir. Il ouvrit un œil, constata qu'il était dans de l'eau. Il vit la créature se décomposer sous ses yeux pour ne laisser que...Skillnez? Le jeune fit les yeux ronds, ne comprenant pas. Il entendit alors la voix de Fukano, au-dessus d'eux.

« Skillnez, t'as que ça à foutre de faire peur à Pierre? »

« Hahahaha ! C'était tellement marrant ! Tu aurais vu sa tête ! Il était en train de me supplier...trop marrant...t'es le pire franchement Pierre... comment tu veux qu'il survive? Hein? Pierre-treau ! »

C'était la réalité. Mais la réalité était blessante. Pierretrot l'écoutait et ses paroles tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. L'eau s'évapora doucement, tandis que Fukano rebouchait la brèche qu'il avait faite dans le point d'eau pour mouiller Skillnez. Comment n'avait-il pas réussi à le reconnaître sous son accoutrement bizarre? C'était tellement évident. Il secoua sa tête, sentant les larmes monter à ses yeux. C'était de la méchanceté gratuite. Il en avait l'habitude, ce n'était pas la première fois que Skillnez lui faisait des crasses comme cela. Au fil du temps, il avait appris à s'en ficher. Mais là, étrangement, son cœur lui faisait mal. Lui qui faisait tout pour aider l'équipe, on lui faisait encore des coups comme ça...quelle immaturité. Il en avait déjà assez. Il essayait de retenir ses larmes mais n'y parvint pas. Il poussa le blond de son passage et ressortit de là, courant vers le marais pour s'isoler. Fukano soupira.

« Tu es content? » Soupira t-il.

« C'est bon, c'était qu'une petite blague. Vous vous prenez la tête pour rien là. » Bougonna le blondinet tout en rinçant sa veste.

« C'est Pierre. Il n'est pas aussi fort que toi, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Tu le sais qu'il essaye de faire de son mieux ! Pourquoi tu ruines ses efforts comme ça? » Grogna le demi-Arcanin.

« Je ne sais pas. C'est plus fort que moi. »

« Tu as bien changé. Le Skillnez que je connaissais avant n'aurait jamais fait cela à un membre de son équipe. C'était méchant et gratuit ! Et complètement immature comme comportement ! »

Le blond se contenta de soupirer. Il n'avait pas cherché à être blessant, mais là, il avait clairement dépassé les bornes. Le garçon hocha la tête, regardant Fukano.

« Je vais le chercher, t'en fais pas. » Dit-il tout en suivant le chemin emprunté par Pierretrot plus tôt. En chemin, il croisa Zerator. Ce dernier lui affirma qu'il n'avait pas vu le brun en toge. Skillnez lui indiqua le chemin du campement et commença à stresser en voyant le soleil se coucher à l'horizon. Qui sait ce qui pouvait arriver à son ami pendant la nuit? Il ne préférait pas y penser et continua de chercher en appelant son compagnon.

Ce fût à cet instant qu'il l'entendit. Il l'entendit crier. Mais ce qu'il criait lui glaça le sang. Il appelait à l'aide. Il était donc en danger. Quel genre de danger? Dégainant son épée, Skillnez courut en direction de la fin du marécage. Les cris redoublaient. Il le vit ne faisant que confirmer ses craintes.

Pierretrot était là. Suspendu au-dessus du vide, au-dessus de ce qui semblait être une faille. Un courant d'eau glacée se déversait sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas remonter tout seul. Le blond s'approcha lentement, lui jurant qu'il allait tout faire pour le sortir de là. Mais comment? Le sol se dérobait facilement sous ses pieds, lorsqu'il approchait de cette petite cascade. Le plus jeune lui, n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il avait réussi à amener quelqu'un...mais pas la personne qu'il souhaitait. Pourquoi était-ce Skillnez? Pourquoi pas Fukano et son super flair? Pourquoi Skillnez? Il ne voulait pas le voir. Il n'allait pas le sauver, il allait lui faire du mal. Encore. Toujours.

Il sentit alors ses mains glisser de la branche à laquelle il s'était accroché pour s'empêcher de tomber. Il sentit le courant d'eau l'emporter en arrière. Il entendit les cris de Skillnez. L'eau rentrait dans sa bouche, il voulait crier, espérant que cela le sauve. Mais le contraire était plus probable. L'eau s'engouffra dans ses poumons, tandis que le courant l'emporta au fond de la faille et plus encore...la rivière descendait en souterrain, se transformant en un labyrinthe de rapides aquatiques. Skillnez hurla son prénom et sauta. C'était de sa faute. Il le sauverait ou mourrait avec lui.

* * *

Le soleil déclinait à l'horizon. Unster ramassait son sac rempli de nourriture. Des fruits et quelques morceaux de viandes de créatures malchanceuses. Le garçon regarda autour de lui. Il s'était drôlement éloigné et avait perdu de vue les montagnes repères. La nuit tombait lentement. Le garçon serra son sac contre lui, laissant son cœur dicter sa respiration. Il paniquait. Il était parti trop loin. Beaucoup trop loin. Il appela Nems, sans résultat.  
Le garçon entendit alors un bruissement dans son dos, puis, il sentit une flèche le frôler au niveau de la joue. Il se tourna, tombant nez à nez avec les regards meurtriers des monstres qui apparaissaient petit à petit dans le noir. Il devait fuir. Il devait se cacher... il en allait de sa survie.

Il se mit à courir, ne soupçonnant même pas que chacun de ses pas l'éloignait de plus en plus de son équipe adorée.

Cela fit rire le maître du jeu. Elle le voyait, dans ce qui semblait être une grande fontaine. Elle pouvait voir chaque participant. Elle sourit, observant avec amusement le pauvre Unster esquivant les monstres ou encore Pierretrot s'agiter dans les rapides, comme s'il pouvait en sortir facilement.

« On dirait que le nombre de participants va se réduire plus tôt que prévu...krukru... »


	3. Chapter 2 : Disparu

**The Golden Road : Chapitre 2 : Disparu sans laisser de traces.**

Il franchit cette porte menant à un autre monde, cette sorte de liquide vitreux et mauve qui menait à un autre univers, plus sombre, plus chaud aussi. Le Nether. Le garçon aux lunettes sortait lentement du portail fait d'obsidienne, une roche volcanique des plus dures à tailler, il prit le temps de s'habituer à l'atmosphère des enfers. Pas d'air pur ici, non. Tout n'était que braise dans l'air. Il regarda l'endroit dans lequel il était apparu : une caverne sous la surface, dépourvue de chemins menant à cette dernière. Il soupira, regardant le peu d'équipement qu'il avait amené avec lui. Quelques bâtons de bois, de la roche, à peine assez pour refaire une pioche digne de ce nom. La nourriture peu excessive ne lui permettait pas de s'en aller très loin. Prenant sa pioche, il décida d'entamer une remontée, creusant la pierre rouge et meuble des enfers. Elle se brisait facilement. Trop facilement. Nombreux furent ceux dont le destin fût scellé par une coulée de lave accidentelle. Il resta le plus en arrière possible, pour avoir le temps de reboucher au cas où la lave sortirait du mur. Il en avait l'habitude après tout, si non, il n'y serait jamais allé.

Heureusement pour lui, sa remontée se passa sans le moindre incident. Il posa une main sur la surface du Nether et se hissa, effaçant les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient son front collant. Il regarda autour de lui, le monde qui l'entourait était des plus gigantesques. Des coulées de lave glissaient du plafond des enfers. Non loin de lui, se trouvait un immense lac de lave qui ne semblait pas prendre fin. Parfois, il croisait le regard avec un homme-porc, une créature zombie mi homme mi cochon, qui avait trouvé sa place dans ce monde ténébreux. Ils n'étaient pas hostiles, du moins, tant qu'on ne s'en prenait pas à l'un des leurs. En tout cas, il y avait tout. Tout sauf ce qu'il cherchait. Il cherchait une grande structure de briques rouges et sombres qui enfermaient des trésors ainsi que des créatures magiques que l'on appelait « Blazes ». C'était grâce à la poudre de leur bâton qu'on pouvait créer des potions. Sans ça, pas de potions.

Nems parcourut une petite distance, mais rebroussa vite chemin en voyant le peu de ressources dont il disposait. Tant pis, ce serait pour plus tard. Il revint à l'endroit par où il était arrivé, cet escalier vertical qui descendait dans les profondeurs de la terre brûlée. Il descendit les marches lentement, prenant soin de boucher l'entrée pour que personne d'autre ne tombe dessus. Oui. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne vienne en ces lieux. Il en était certain. Il reviendrait plus tard et accompagné de son équipe. Il se demanda quelle heure il était. Le temps paraissait plus long dans les enfers que dans le monde réel. Depuis combien de temps était-il parti? Il le découvrirait en franchissant le portail, ce qu'il fit sans tarder.

Nems fût alors accueilli par la douce brise du soir qui caressait son visage. Une bonne chose après avoir passé des heures dans un univers où la chaleur régnait en maître. Il se laissa faire, acceptant le vent froid avec plaisir. Le garçon ne voulait pas bouger de là, mais un cri strident le fit pour lui. Il se tourna, armé de sa pioche en pierre, pour repousser les assauts d'une araignée géante. Il faisait nuit. C'était le territoire des monstres. Il y en avait de toute sorte, plus ou moins éloigné du jeune aventurier à lunettes. Il prit la décision de courir, n'ayant pas assez d'équipements pour affronter une armée de monstres. Il devait rentrer à la base et vite, en espérant que les autres s'y trouvaient aussi.

Il repassa par tous les endroits qu'ils avaient visités avec Unsterblicher, avant de retourner au pied de cette grande chaine de montagne qui leur servait de repère. Le garçon à lunettes vit alors la lumière près des rochers et tomba nez à nez avec deux torches. Il roula des yeux, pensant qu'un panneau « Bienvenue chers ennemis, c'est ici. » n'aurait pas été de trop. Il les enleva et descendit ce grand escalier menant plus bas, tout en rebouchant pour ne pas attirer l'attention d'éventuels intrus.

En bas, il entendit les rires de Chelxie, qui en passant étaient audibles à des kilomètres à la ronde. Il avança dans le gruyère de galeries qu'ils avaient creusé, sans doute pour trouver du diamant et les appela pour signaler sa présence. Chelxie s'amena, lui sautant presque au cou, contente de le voir. Il en tomba à la renverse.

« Mais calmez-vous? » Hurla t-il, n'ayant pas l'habitude.

« Arrête de me vouvoyer ! On est en équipe, donc on est copain. »

« Oui mais pas copain comme ça...parce que je te rappelle que tu en as un ! » Dit-il en la repoussant et en l'asseyant sur un rocher. La jeune fille le regarda en souriant, elle revêtait une armure en fer complète.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose alors? De la nourriture? Parce qu'ici, les garçons commencent à avoir faim, ils font la tête. »

Il grimaça, il avait oublié ce détail. Pour se rattraper, il décida d'atténuer la nouvelle en posant une simple question : « Quoi? Unster n'est pas revenu encore? »

« On ne vous a pas vus de la journée. Ni l'un ni l'autre. Donc, non, il n'est pas revenu. Et il fait nuit. » Soupira t-elle.

« Super. Parce que tu vois... j'ai été dans le Nether moi. Il était censé rentrer ! Donc, je n'ai pas plus de nourriture que vous. Désolé. Et le pire, c'est que je n'ai rien trouvé là-bas... » Soupira t-il à son tour.

« Sérieusement? Tu vois, ça risque d'être problématique mon chou. »

Nems fit les yeux ronds. Bien sûr que cela allait être problématique. Elle n'allait pas lui apprendre la vie tout de même? Sans nourriture, on ne survit pas longtemps. Sauf qu'il comprit réellement ce qu'elle voulait dire lorsqu'elle la sortit : la pioche en diamant. Elle avait déjà fait une pioche en diamant et avait sans doute les deux autres pour former la table d'enchantement. Elle releva le menton de Nems avec cette dernière, lui offrant son plus beau sourire, mais aussi son plus malicieux.

« Pas de nourriture, pas d'enchantement. Comme ça, on a chacun un argument valable. » Fit-elle.

« T'es pas sérieuse? On est une équipe je te signale ! » Tenta t-il, montant le ton.

« Une équipe tu dis? Unster n'est pas revenu. Tu es parti sans rien dire dans le Nether. Azenet est quelque part dans les galeries, mais ne veut absolument pas nous parler. Alors tu vois, à part Skyyart, je ne vois pas de quelle équipe tu parles, mon cher. »

« Tu vas partir de ton côté avec ton amoureux en nous laissant dans la merde? Vraiment? Alors que les taupes ne sont même pas encore dans le processus? » Demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est un jeu tactique. Je fais ce que je veux. S'il faut marcher sur ses alliés pour gagner, je le ferais. Tu ne me connais pas. Et crois-moi, t'as pas envie de me connaître. Si demain n'est pas meilleur qu'aujourd'hui, tu peux dire « Adieu » à la table d'enchantement. Tu es prévenu. »

Elle repartit ensuite dans les galeries, comme si de rien n'était. Nems fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas les menaces. Et venant de la part d'une étrangère, il n'appréciait guère le geste. Le garçon regarda son sac à dos. Il avait la canne à sucre. Il avait le cuir. Il ne restait qu'à trouver les cinq diamants et lui aussi pourrait bénéficier de l'enchantement. Si elle voulait jouer à ce petit jeu avec lui, elle serait servie. Le binoclard comprit qu'il n'avait pas trouvé un allié dans Chelxie. Avec Unster dans la nature, il ne pouvait compter que sur une seule personne dans ce groupe, le meilleur ami de son grand ami Aypierre : Azenet.  
Il devait le retrouver et le mettre de son côté. Ce ne serait pas compliqué selon lui, après tout, ils étaient dans la même situation.

* * *

Les sacs chargés de nourriture, Aypierre et Bboy revenaient après une demie journée d'escapade dans le marécage voisin de leur base. Bboy n'avait cessé de le tourmenter de questions incessantes. Il lui avait clairement demandé ce qu'il ferait s'il devenait la taupe de son équipe. Aypierre n'avait rien répondu. Ils étaient tous amis dans le fond, alors pourquoi se faire la guerre? C'était stupide. Mais la bêtise était humaine. Il était tout pardonné. Que ferait-il s'il devenait une taupe? Il ne savait pas trop. Il n'avait pas envie de trahir les membres de son équipe, de partir en laissant Alex aux mains des génies, ou encore de blesser qui que ce soit, aussi virtuel était ce jeu. Du côté de Bboy, il se méfiait clairement du leader des Patricks. Il le connaissait pour ses fourberies, son intelligence démesurée et ses mensonges. Il savait que le Patrick pouvait tous les embobiner pour arriver à ses fins. Aussi, il se jura en secret de le surveiller personnellement. Quand à cet Alexclick, il n'en avait pas grand chose à faire : c'était un bon gars, humoriste et simpliste. Il n'avait rien à craindre de cet homme, mais il ne fallait pas le laisser en compagnie de Pierre et les laisser seuls. Ça non, hors de question !

Le duo revint au marécage du début et suivirent la lignée de torches laissées par leurs compagnons. Ils les brisèrent au passage, pour ne pas éveiller la curiosité d'autrui. La trainée les amena à une vaste forêt de bouleaux et de chênes. Ils trouvèrent une clairière où les arbres avaient tous été coupé jusqu'au dernier. Non loin d'eux, se tenait Darkfuneral, faisant cuir un peu de nourriture dans un four en pierre. Il nota l'arrivée des deux aventuriers et les salua : « Hey les mecs ! On vous a attendu toute la nuit? Vous étiez où? »

« Justement, parce qu'il faisait nuit, on a préféré se cacher jusqu'au lever du soleil. » Expliqua Aypierre.

« On a exploré deux-trois grottes, mais on a pas grand chose. Vous avez été plus chanceux? Où sont les autres? »

« Mec...il s'est passé des trucs pendant votre absence. Venez. » Fit le métalleux d'un ton sérieux. Il remballa toute la nourriture et le four et les guida jusqu'à l'entrée de leur grotte.

Il y avait une longue descente vers la couche du diamant. Fufu leur expliqua brièvement qu'il avait vu une mine abandonnée depuis le bord d'une faille à la surface. Mais l'accès étant trop dangereux, ils s'étaient résignés à y aller pour le moment. Aypierre nota dans un coin de sa tête la position de cette fameuse mine. Elle pourrait lui servir tôt ou tard.

Ils continuèrent de descendre dans la mine en ligne droite et arrivèrent enfin au siège de leur équipe. C'était une salle toute simple, creusé sur un sol de lave refroidie. Il y avait des fours, un établi pour travailler les matières, mais aussi des coffres contenant les rares minerais trouvés par l'équipe. Ce qui surprit Aypierre, c'était plutôt le lit. Pourquoi y avait-il un lit? Il sentait l'ambiance houleuse et tendue dans cette base. Xari était dans un coin, en train de fabriquer une pioche en fer. Son bras droit était bandé à la va-vite. Il s'était sans doute pris une flèche d'archer squelette. Jiraya était assis sur le lit, il était couvert de bleus. Le génie en chef s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule, faisant grimacer le deuxième.

« Jiji? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé? » S'inquiéta Bboy.

« Demande donc à Xari. » Fit-il d'une mine peu réjouie.

« Ça y est, ça va me retomber dessus ! » Râla le concerné d'un peu plus loin. Il se leva pour se mettre un peu plus loin, prétextant qu'il voulait aller miner pour trouver du diamant. Bboy arqua un sourcil, ne comprenant pas sa fuite. Fufu s'approcha et décida de tout raconter, puisqu'aucun des deux autres ne voulaient.

« Pendant qu'on coupait du bois, il y a des monstres qui sont apparus dans un petit coin d'ombre, sous la colline. Xari a affronté un zombie, mais il y avait aussi un Creeper. Il a explosé sur Jiji. J'ai cru qu'il était mort le pauvre ! La peur de ma vie ! Quand il s'est relevé, il a commencé à gueuler sur Xari, comme quoi il n'était qu'un gros aveugle...et les deux se sont embrouillés un bon moment avant de se séparer. »

« Il n'avait qu'à me prévenir ! Je suis sûr qu'il l'a vu et qu'il a fait exprès de me le jeter dessus. » S'énerva l'homme au bonnet orange.

« Dit pas ça, mon pote. On n'est pas là pour s'embrouiller. » S'énerva à son tour Bboy.

« Explique ça à Xari la taupe alors ! »

Aypierre roula des yeux en voyant les génies se déchirer entre eux. Il n'avait peut-être pas besoin d'être aussi inquiet à son sujet finalement. Il profita de la cohue générale pour se faire quelques outils avec le fer piqué dans les fours. Il partit ensuite à la recherche d'Alex qu'il n'avait ni vu ni entendu depuis leur arrivée à la base. S'engouffrant dans les galeries creusées dans la roche souterraine, il entendit quelques murmures de Xari en passant tout près de lui. Il marmonnait que Jiraya n'était qu'un abruti fini et qu'il ne méritait pas leur amitié. Le leader des Patricks se contenta de sourire. Cela n'arriverait jamais chez les Patricks. Ils étaient bien trop soudés pour cela. Les fautes étaient vite pardonnées et oubliées. Du moins, c'était ce que lui pensait. La réalité était sans doute tout autre. Les Patricks étaient des humains comme les autres, du moins pour la plupart. Tout ce que Notch le saint avait créée de plus mauvais en ce bas monde, était concentré dans la race humaine. Il n'y avait point de petits paradis parfaits où tous s'aimeraient. Non. C'était une guerre sans fin pour la survie et les amitiés ne tiendraient pas la route. C'était ce qu'elle pensait. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle les avait invité après tout.

Pierre était bien loin de toutes ces pensées. Il se contenta d'appeler son ami afin de lui parler. Il l'entendit enfin, alors qu'il discutait avec une sélection de rochers. Il les avait aligné sur un côté du couloir et les avait même baptisé. Le pauvre devait se sentir horriblement seul pour en arriver là. Il s'approcha et le salua gaiment, espérant attirer son attention. Le fermier se tourna vers lui, un large sourire ornant ses lèvres.

« Enfin monsieur Aypierre daigne venir me parler. Ça fait plaisir. » Fanfaronna le plus blond.

« On ne pensait pas partir aussi loin, mais c'était dingue. Il y avait des steaks sur pattes à tous les coins de rue ! Et Bboy ne voulait pas me lâcher, c'était chiant. »

« Pourquoi? Tu tenais tant que ça à être seul? Tu voulais faire des trucs de taupes mon chou? » Taquina le fermier.

« Ce n'est pas mon genre. Et on ne devrait pas s'occuper de cette histoire de taupe, mais plutôt de la sortie. J'ai envie de rentrer chez moi, perso. Cette aventure ne me dit rien qui vaille. Il y a un truc pas net ici. On est allé du côté de la bordure de la carte et comme promis, on ne peut pas sortir. J'aime pas ça, je me sens comme un lapin dans un clapier. »

« Carotte? » Fit le blond en lui tendant une carotte. Cela fit sourire le leader des Patricks. Quoi qu'il arrivait, son compagnon avait toujours le mot pour rire et c'était ce qu'il appréciait chez lui. Une bonne humeur à toute épreuve qui lui rappelait son ami Soulstealer, un autre Patrick comique. Le leader jeta un vague coup d'œil derrière eux, puis chuchota à l'oreille du fermier :

« Je veux qu'on se promette que quoiqu'il arrive, on restera toujours solidaire. Les génies le sont entre eux, nous, on n'est clairement pas les bienvenus si tu veux mon avis et ce, même s'ils sont un peu tendus en ce moment. Nous, on doit rester soudés quoi qu'il advienne ! Tu me le jures? »

« Ok Pierre. Croix de bois, crois de fer, si je mens je vais...au Nether ! Haha ! » Riait l'autre garçon.

« Restons à distance d'eux et parlons-nous régulièrement. D'accord? »

« Si tu veux mon pote. J'ai commencé une galerie par ici. On va continuer jusqu'à trouver du diamant ! »

Alors que le fermier allait dans cette fameuse galerie, le chef des Patricks en profita pour la reboucher avec une pierre banale, histoire de ne pas être suivi. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place et à la première occasion, il se jura de fuir ce groupe où les soupçons s'agrandissaient d'heure en heure. Mais il ne partirait pas seul. Il emmènerait Alexclick avec lui. Après tout, il lui avait promis.

* * *

Il grimaça de douleur tandis qu'on lui demandait de se calmer. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il était inquiet, terriblement inquiet. Pas pour lui, non, pour son ami, celui avec qui il était venu ici. Du moins, c'était la logique qu'il s'inventait. Il était forcément venu avec lui. Ils étaient tellement proches après tout. Mais pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas dans la même équipe dans ce cas? Cela le dégoûtait au plus haut point. Oh bien sûr, il y avait Frigiel. Ce bon vieux Frigiel qu'il connaissait depuis un petit moment. Mais Frigiel n'avait pas son sourire. Frigiel n'avait pas sa joie de vivre. Frigiel était mystérieux et dangereux. Il serait une taupe redoutable, aucune émotion ne se lisait sur son visage. Il savait commet caché la vérité. En réalité, Frigiel lui faisait peur. Oui. Mais pourquoi? Il était son ami ! Il était même venu le sauver de cet archer squelette ! Ou l'avait-il fait pour être bien vu auprès des Patricks? Eux qui étaient si nombreux... à tous les trois, ils pouvaient faire de grandes choses et il en avait peur.  
Il avait peur de cette équipe.  
Pourtant, tout lui faisait comprendre le contraire. Bill était là, à soigner sa jambe blessée, lui souriant, le rassurant. Pourquoi voyait-il en lui quelqu'un d'hostile dans ce cas-là? Il ne savait pas.

As2pik montait la garde. La garde contre quoi? Il faisait presque jour à présent, ils devaient partir et commencer à miner, alors pourquoi ne faisait-il rien? N'était-il pas le chef du groupe? Dès le début, il avait joué au petit chef avec eux, alors pourquoi ne disait-il rien?

Il n'était pas le seul, Daweed s'était éloigné pour faire ses petites affaires. Il agissait d'hors et déjà comme une taupe.

Newtiteuf poussa un soupir. Il n'aimait pas cette équipe. Et quelqu'un lui manquait horriblement. Secrètement, il espéra devenir une taupe et espéra que lui aussi devienne une taupe. Comme ça, ils se retrouveraient. Comment vivait-il avec son équipe? Il ne savait pas, mais il avait tellement envie d'entendre sa version. Le garçon rêvassait, regardant la paroi rocheuse comme si tout lui était indifférent. Bill le brassa un peu, ayant fini de soigner sa blessure.

« Newtiteuf? Tu peux te lever et essayer de marcher pour voir? » Demanda t-il d'un ton neutre.

« Hum? » Répondit le concerné, réalisant qu'on lui parlait. Après quelques instants de réflexion, le dresseur de Pokémon daigna se lever et marcha maladroitement en ligne droite. Il boitait un peu, n'osant pas forcer sur sa jambe blessée. As2pik regarda le défilé d'un air las. Un coéquipier blessé ne ferait que ralentir l'équipe en cas d'attaque. Que faire? Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner ici non plus. C'était contre ses principes. Il posa son regard sur Bill, qui avait l'air plutôt confiant.

« C'est normal d'avoir mal, mais avec les onguents que j'ai mis dans le bandage, il guérira très vite. Je pense que tu devrais miner et ne pas trop te déplacer. En cas d'attaque, tu risquerais de te faire plus de mal encore. » Souligna le Patrick à la peau verte.

« Oui. Je vais miner. Mais où? Est-ce qu'on a une direction? Où sont Daweed et Frigiel? » Demanda NT.

« Ils sont partis explorer la faille. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à nous rejoindre. »

Et oui, ils étaient au fond de la faille que Daweed avait trouvé le jour précédent. Les deux semblaient être parti l'explorer pendant que Bill soignait sa jambe. Mais ils n'eurent pas à attendre bien longtemps, que les deux compères revenaient, les bras chargés de minerais de fer. Ils mirent le tout à chauffer dans un grand four en pierre.

« Il y en a assez pour tout le monde. Normalement, on aura tous une armure complète. » Expliqua Daweed, alors que lui était d'hors et déjà en armure de fer.

« Et ce n'est pas tout... » commença Frigiel en souriant, avant de pointer une direction, vers le fond de la faille : « Il y a une mine abandonnée par là-bas ! On va pouvoir trouver des coffres et des fils, ça va nous donner un sacré avantage ! »

« S'il y a des graines de melon, on va pouvoir les cultiver et faire des potions de santé pour plus tard. C'est un bon plan ! Jusqu'ici, nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup de chance, mais on dirait que la roue tourne. » S'enjailla As2pik.

Ils étaient tous heureux de cette nouvelle, pensant avoir un gros avantage sur les autres. Tous sauf un. NT regardait de nouveau le mur d'un air las. Pour lui, il n'y avait qu'une seule pensée positive. Une seule raison de vivre. Une seule raison de rire. Elle s'appelait « Unsterblicher ». Mais ça, il ne la trouverait pas dans une mine abandonnée. Ça non. Il suivit tout de même son groupe, passant ses mains derrière sa nuque et fermant la marche, marche qui se voulait lente, à cause de sa blessure. Il avait hâte de pouvoir courir de nouveau, ainsi, il fuirait dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, taupe ou pas taupe, puisqu'à ses yeux, son unique partenaire n'était pas ici.

* * *

L'obscurité.  
L'humidité.

Le noir total.

L'impression de tomber dans une abime sans fin.  
Puis, l'appel.  
Le son de sa voix résonnait entre les parois rocheuses. Ainsi, il était venu le chercher. Pourtant, c'était de sa faute à lui si tout sombrait à présent. C'était de sa faute à lui si tous ses malheurs s'accentuaient. C'était de sa faute. Mais un sourire s'échappa de ses lèvres glacées malgré tout. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais au bord des portes de la mort, il eut cette envie de sourire.  
Le noir revint. La douleur aussi. Sa tête, ses jambes, ses bras, tout son être était comme brisé. Après tout, il venait de devenir la poupée de chiffon que l'on maltraite sans raison. Il était le plus beau des navires dans le plus dangereux des maelströms. Il s'était échoué. L'élément aquatique avait été le plus fort, entrainant sa conscience loin de son corps. C'était terminé. Allait-il s'en aller ainsi, en laissant tout ce qui comptait derrière lui?

Il sentait le froid l'envahir. Mais pas que.

Il y avait toujours cette chaleur. Cette chaleur réconfortante. Cet effet étrange, comme si les bras de Poséidon lui-même l'avait rattrapé en lui disant : « Ce n'est pas encore ton heure mon fils. », cette douce lumière qu'il apercevait au loin, telle la lumière d'un phare et qui le guidait vers la sureté, vers la terre.

Son corps était si lourd. Pourquoi? On disait que l'eau allégeait tous les corps existants dans ce monde, même les plus massifs. Il n'était pas massif, lui. Il était même chétif. Cela expliquait pourquoi il n'avait pas réussi à se hisser sur cette liane et qu'il n'avait pas réussi à rejoindre son groupe. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait. Il voulait tellement retourner là-bas et coller une baffe à Skillnez. Mais il n'aurait jamais osé. Il était bien trop faible et ça, tout le monde en profitait. Oh bien sûr, Fukano était souvent là pour le sortir de situation délicate. Il était trop souvent là. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à être plus fort? Pour lui. Pour le groupe. Même Seyhial était plus fort que lui, pourtant il avait peur de son ombre. C'était humiliant. Il voulait tellement changer. En aurait-il l'occasion? La sensation de légèreté s'estompait lentement, alors que l'air circulait entre sa gorge et ses poumons. Il se sentait vivant. Glacé mais vivant. On l'aidait à marcher. Ou plutôt, on le trainait, car ses jambes ne le soutenaient pas. Il était à demi-conscient. Il sentit une main sur la sienne, elle la frottait. Il se sentit allongé. Le contact avec le sol froid de la grotte lui arracha un nouveau frisson, tandis qu'il recrachait comme il le pouvait l'eau qui s'était infiltré dans ses poumons. Il réalisait doucement qu'il s'en était sorti. Comment? Il en avait une petite idée. Les larmes perlaient dans le coin de ses yeux. Il était venu. Il l'avait sauvé. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi égoïste et immature qu'il ne le pensait. Il frissonna de nouveau, en sentant des mains froides se poser sur son ventre, pour l'aider à régurgiter. Les frissons se calmèrent bientôt, quand il se sentit serré contre quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Sa vision était tellement floue. Il n'entendait pas plus. Pourtant, son sauveur lui parlait clairement. Il parlait fort même, comme s'il hurlait. Il hurlait quoi? Il ne savait pas. Pour le moment, il avait juste envie de dormir. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa couler, n'entendant pas l'ultime tirade à son attention, d'un blond qui essorait ses vêtements, un sourire malicieux à ses lèvres : « T'inquiète pas Pierre. Je veille sur toi. »

* * *

Ces galeries étaient un véritable labyrinthe. Comment faisait-il pour se repérer dans un tel dédale? Il entendait les coups de pioche frottant la roche, mais personne ne parlait. Nul doute qu'il s'approchait de celui à qui il était venu parler. Nems tourna à une nouvelle intersection de grotte, écoutant les bruits aux alentours, s'approchant de l'endroit où la pioche brisait la roche. Il finit par tomber sur elle, elle et son jeune propriétaire. Arborant un sourire aux lèvres, Nems s'approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule du mineur, l'arrêtant dans sa course folle.

« Hey Aze' ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! T'es parti drôlement loin dit donc. Je te comprends. Cette fille est vraiment effrayante. »

Le codeur n'afficha aucune expression. Il se contenta de virer la main qui osait lui toucher l'épaule. Il ne devait pas s'énerver. Pas tout de suite. Il devait attendre et être patient.

« Effrayante je ne sais pas, mais bruyante oui. C'est pourquoi je me suis éloigné. » Affirma le codeur sans relâcher le mur du regard.

« Elle magouille dans notre dos, tu sais? Elle et son copain. En plus, on a le cinquième membre qui s'est fait la mal aussi. Il n'est pas rentré encore. »

« N'étiez-vous pas censé rester tous les deux pour chercher de la nourriture? »

« Comment dire. Il y a eu un petit imprévu. Un tout léger. On s'est séparé. »

Azenet se massait les yeux, il était d'hors et déjà fatigué de cette discussion. Il aurait dû les prévenir. Les prévenir que ce sale type ne savait pas ce qu'était une équipe, qu'il était la pire des raclures lorsqu'il s'agissait de partager quelque chose ou encore qu'il avait toujours le don de se fourrer dans des situations pas possible. Il voulait l'engueuler. Il avait donc perdu un allié en l'espace de quelques heures seulement? Record battu ! Pour couronner le tout, le codeur apprit qu'il avait passé sa journée dans les enfers. Comme si c'était vital d'avoir les potions dès le début? Cela l'énervait au plus haut point, il avait tellement envie de lui mettre un coup de pioche pour la peine. Mais il se retint. Par contre, il prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers lui, le pointant de son outil de minage.

« Tu sais Nems. Les autres ne sont pas comme toi. Nous ne sommes pas tous de gros « tryharder » comme toi. Unsterblicher n'est pas comme toi. Il se perd facilement. Il n'est pas doué dès qu'il s'agit de s'aventurer dehors. C'est dangereux de le laisser seul et maintenant, il est peut-être blessé ou pire encore. Tu devrais aller le chercher. »

« Pourquoi moi et tout seul? Je lui ai dis d'aller tout droit, comment on peut se paumer en allant tout droit? C'est dingue ! »

« Pourquoi toi tout seul? Parce que t'étais responsable et que nous... on mine. »

« Dit plutôt que tu n'as pas envie d'y aller. Mec, j'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi déjà. On dirait que tu ne peux pas me saquer quoi que je fasse. »

Le codeur esquissa un sourire imaginaire. Bien sûr qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Il était toujours fourré avec Pierre, alors que cette place était la sienne depuis bien plus longtemps que lui. Il avait tellement envie de faire partie de l'équipe grise. Il les enviait. Lui était coincé avec cet amas d'abrutis qui ne pensaient qu'à eux. Nems le regarda en penchant la tête.

« Je suis pas ton ennemi, Aze. Je venais te prévenir de te méfier de la fille et de son copain. Elle peut faire la table d'enchantement, mais ne veut pas sous prétexte que j'ai rien ramené de mon expédition. Enfin « rien », pas grand chose quoi. »

Le codeur fût étonné lorsqu'il lui tendit un petit sac. Le binoclard continua son récit.

« Disons que j'ai pas envie de partager avec une vipère et que j'ai plus de croyances en toi que dans les autres. T'es le meilleur ami de Pierre, tu ne peux que être une bonne personne ! Donc, je t'offre quelques petits poulets et la moitié de mon cuir et de ma canne à sucre. Mais chut. Elle ne doit pas savoir. Ok? »

« On fait des cachoteries? Dès le début? Et pourquoi moi? Alors que...je viens de te faire toutes les remarques du monde. » Soupira le codeur tout en prenant le sac.

« Parce que tu sais que je ne te volerais pas Pierre et que tout ça c'est dans ta tête de linotte? »

Il lâcha le sac de surprise. Lisait-il en lui comme dans une boule de cristal? Le binoclard se contenta d'un petit sourire et balança un petit : « Reste sur tes gardes quand tu mines. » avant de partir dans une galerie annexe, sans doute pour miner à son tour. Le garçon aux cheveux bruns cligna lentement des yeux, surpris de son comportement. Il savait? Impossible. Ce n'était sans doute qu'un soupçon. Ou alors, parlait-il d'amitié avec Pierre et non pas de...de la vraie chose? Sans doute. Il préféra se le dire. Le codeur le rejoignit ensuite dans sa galerie, lui balançant quelques lingots de fer à ses pieds.

« T'as oublié ça, tardos ! Et bosse un peu, t'as rien foutu jusqu'ici ! » Lança t-il avant de retourner dans son trou, sous le regard amusé de Nems qui réajustait ses lunettes. Ce n'était pas l'alliance parfaite, mais ayant touché la corde sensible, il pouvait se venter d'avoir trouver un allié. Il espéra ensuite qu'Unster ne leur revienne sain et sauf, avant de commencer à miner, bien décidé à trouver de quoi faire sa propre table d'enchantement et au diable la Chelxie !

* * *

Unsterblicher baillait. Il venait de passer la nuit la plus horrible de son existence. Quand les dernières du jour s'étaient éteintes, le garçon s'était réfugié dans une cavité pour la nuit. Il avait longuement cherché le chemin de la maison, sans succès. Il était séparé de son groupe et n'avait trouvé personne. Il était seul.  
Heureusement, la grotte où il s'était réfugié regorgeait de minerais de fer, assez pour lui permettre de revêtir une armure complète, plus quelques outils précieux.

Le garçon sortit de sa grotte dès la première lueur du jour. Il se trouvait dans une forêt très dense, les feuilles cachaient le ciel. Les monstres ne brûleraient pas sous cette couverture, il devait donc vite changer d'endroit et reprendre ses recherches.

Que se passerait-il s'il ne les retrouvait jamais? Il se demanda. Il commençait à parler tout seul, s'imaginant une vie de solitaire héroïque. Il n'avait besoin de personne. Il gagnerait seul cette aventure ! Du moins, ce fût sa pensée l'espace d'une seconde. Il remarqua bien vite qu'il n'avait personne à qui parler. Cela l'attrista au plus haut point. Prenant son sac sur son épaule, le jeune garçon commença à marcher en direction de la montagne et de l'extrémité de la carte. Il s'en rappelait, leur base était proche du mur de protection. Plus vite il retrouverait le mur, plus vite il reviendrait.

Le pire dans tout cela, c'était qu'il n'avait jamais revu ce fameux portail par lequel Nems était parti. Jamais. Il avait suivi une rivière, à la recherche de la précieuse canne à sucre et s'était éloigné petit à petit. Il ne voulait pas vivre seul. Il devait trouver une équipe. N'importe laquelle. Et s'il devait devenir une taupe, cela l'arrangerait au plus haut point. Oui. Devenir une taupe était sa plus grande chance de retrouver une équipe. Les taupes pouvaient communiquer entre elles via un petit appareil électronique. Il rêva d'entendre de nouveau des gens. Pas forcément son équipe. Non. Des gens qu'il connaissait et qu'il aimait. Comme Newtiteuf. Ou Frigiel. Même Aypierre ! Il le connaissait de réputation.

Cette aventure avait très mal commencé, pourtant, au fond de lui, il sentait que quelque chose d'extraordinaire allait se produire sous peu et qu'il en serait l'un des acteurs principaux. Encore un beau rêve dans la tête de l'aventurier, un rêve qui s'envolait au gré du vent, le guidant dans sa marche pensive.

Son regard se posa alors sur une étrange structure au loin, tout prêt de la montagne. À première vue, il s'agissait d'un temple ou d'une sorte de bâtiment religieux. Que devait-il faire? S'il y allait, il s'éloignerait encore de son équipe, il en était sûr. Ce coin ne lui disait absolument rien. Mais s'il y allait et qu'il trouvait des trésors? Son équipe serait des plus heureuses et il serait accueilli en héros ! Mais pouvait-il faire preuve de courage et s'aventurer dans un endroit aussi peu rassurant? Ses pas le guidaient. Il ne pouvait que subir.

* * *

Un bruit attira son attention, détournant son regard des flammes qui dansaient sous ses yeux bleus, il regarda le tas de vêtements qui remuait à sa droite. En sortit une petite tête brune avec un visage encore à moitié endormi, qui ne se gêna pas pour bailler. Il sourit, le trouvant adorable comme cela. Mais l'envie de taquiner reprit bien vu le dessus et il ne s'attarda pas à recommencer.

« Alors Pierretrot? On fait la grasse matinée? C'est pas comme ça qu'on vaincra les autres équipes tu sais? » Fit le jeune homme aux yeux bleus.

« S...Skillnez? » S'étonna l'endormi, alors qu'il regarda nerveusement autour de lui.

« T'as tellement de la chance de me connaître, c'est pas Fukano qui aurait sauté dans cette chute d'eau pour te sauver la vie... d'ailleurs, je l'ai entendu tout à l'heure, il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir, il est parti chercher les deux autres conn-hey? »

Le blond s'étonna de voir deux bras l'entourer au niveau de la taille et de recevoir une petite tête brune s'enfoncer dans son torse. Il lui tapota le dos par réflexe, se doutant qu'il devait être effrayé après avoir failli se noyer. Il l'entendit sangloter, cela le fit sourire.

« Tu vas mouiller mon t-shirt, j'ai eu du mal à le faire sécher ! » Dit-il d'un air faussement fâché.

« M'en fiche, assume connard. » Répondit le garçon en sanglotant.

« Roh, pour une petite blague de rien du tout, t'as décidé de partir à quinze kilomètres, c'était pas très malin de ta part... » Soupira le blond.

« Ça n'a fait rire que toi. Même là encore tu te moques de moi. Tu t'en fiches de nous, tant que toi tu peux t'amuser. » Dit Pierretrot tout en le lâchant et en s'éloignant, un air mauvais au visage.

« C'est sûr, j'étais mort de rire quand tu respirais plus et que j'ai du te coller des baignes pour que tu daignes te réveiller. » Fit-il d'un ton glaçant.

Le brun le regarda d'un air étonné. Alors ce n'était pas Fukano qu'il avait appelé en criant? C'était lui? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas laissé partir? Sans doute pour pouvoir se moquer encore et toujours, profiter de sa faiblesse et de son cœur si fragile. Il fit la moue, regardant le mur non loin de lui.

« Ça t'arrange de m'avoir vivant, sinon tu n'auras plus personne à emmerder. »

« Non, tu n'as pas l'exclusivité~ J'aime bien embêter Seyhial aussi. Il a un cri particulier. » Se moqua Skillnez tout en s'étirant.

« Ne me fait pas croire que tu m'as sauvé parce qu'on est un truc comme...des amis. »

« Bien sûr que si. T'es mon ami, espèce de crétin des bois. Et j'avoue que...j'ai peut-être un peu dépassé les bornes et je m'en excuse. » Fit-il tout en se courbant vers l'avant, à l'attention du plus jeune.

« Ce sont des vraies excuses...? Tu ne te payes pas ma tête? »

« Des vraies de vrai. Hey, je ne suis pas qu'un connard, j'ai des sentiments. Vous êtes de loin les gens que j'apprécie le plus et la Gargaris'House c'est ma famille. J'ai pas envie de perdre ma famille, ni mes amis, ni toi, ni Fuka, ni personne. Alors oui, peut-être que j'ai dépassé les bornes, que je cherche à te foutre les pétoches...mais jamais, ô grand jamais, je ne laisserais quelqu'un mourir sous mes yeux. Jamais. » Fit-il d'un ton anormalement sérieux.

Le jeune baissa un peu le regard. Il semblait si sincère et il ne l'aurait pas cru s'il n'était pas venu lui faire un câlin, tout ce qui n'était pas des plus viriles. Il s'en fichait. Il aimait bien être dans ses bras. Pierretrot posa sa tête sur la sienne, fermant les yeux et écoutant l'environnement autour d'eux. S'ils n'étaient pas dans une grotte sombre en couche basse, il penserait au meilleur moment de sa vie. Il poussa un petit cri de douleur et s'écarta du jeune blond, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'origine de la douleur, son bras droit. Skillnez grimaça, lui remettant l'écharpe qu'il lui avait confectionné pendant son sommeil.

« Ce n'est pas cassé, mais t'as du prendre un sacré coup. Il vaut mieux que tu laisse ton bras se reposer pour le moment. On va attendre Fukano et les deux rigolos et on va continuer cette aventure. Et tu restes loin de l'eau toi, pigé? »

« Oui chef Skillnez. » Rit Pierretrot.

Parlant du loup, il entendit la douce voix grave de Fukano, qui les appelait depuis le haut de la grotte. Il entendit aussi les gloussements et les boutades de Zerator et de Soulstealer. Ils étaient proches. Pierretrot ôta la veste qui jusque là lui couvrait les épaules et la tendit au blond. Ce dernier hocha négativement la tête.

« Garde la. Je ne voudrais pas que tu t'enrhumes à cause de ta robe. »

« C'est...C'est une toge ! Ça se porte très bien d'où je viens ! Et c'est mieux que ton simili cuir !Abruti ! » Répondit Pierre tout en tournant le dos à Skillnez, l'air boudeur. Mais mine de rien, il serrait cette veste comme un doudou, car après tout, elle appartenait à l'abruti. Non...à son abruti.

 **[To be continued]**


End file.
